Siren's Song
by Mertz
Summary: K&A story...rated M for strong language and sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Siren's Song. Many thanks as usual to my cheerleaders, editors, proofers and the ones that yell at me to "get a move on and finish the story dang it!", CMS, BlueLionSTL, Wade Wells, and Xia Cheyenne.

As usual I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters. A section of Homer's The Odyssey was also borrowed and depicted.

Enjoy Chapter 1

Mertz

Siren's Song:

Allura runs her hand along Keith's abdominals, relishing the rigid firmness of the muscles that are jumping beneath her fingers. She nuzzles her cheek against his upper chest as the sound of his voice fills the air, "Are you still listening Allura?"

Tilting her head up, Allura looks into the face of her best friend, lover and husband and smiles at him, "Of course I'm listening…but I'm also enjoying touching you."

Keith lightly shakes his head at her while smiling, "Well, stop it or we won't be reading for much longer…"

Her smile becomes more seductive, "I don't have a problem with that…"

He chuckles at her, "Minx…" then turns his eyes back to the book to begin reading aloud again.

Allura sighs and closes her eyes as his warm voice fills her mind.

_'So far so good,' said she, when I had ended my story, 'and now pay  
attention to what I am about to tell you- heaven itself, indeed, will  
recall it to your recollection. First you will come to the Sirens  
who enchant all who come near them. If anyone unwarily draws in too  
close and hears the singing of the Sirens, his wife and children will  
never welcome him home again, for they sit in a green field and warble  
him to death with the sweetness of their song. There is a great heap  
of dead men's bones lying all around, with the flesh still rotting  
off them. Therefore pass these Sirens by, and stop your men's ears  
with wax that none of them may hear; but if you like you can listen  
yourself, for you may get the men to bind you as you stand upright  
on a cross-piece half way up the mast, and they must lash the rope's  
ends to the mast itself, that you may have the pleasure of listening.  
If you beg and pray the men to unloose you, then they must bind you  
faster. _

Allura sits upright, "Wait, the Sirens' song lured sailors to their deaths?"

Keith smiles at his wife of a month. He has been reading Greek myths and lately, Homer's Odyssey to Allura in the evenings. She is fascinated by the tales and constantly asks him questions, "It wasn't the song that they sang so much as the sound of their voices. Many men drowned, jumping off of their ships to be near them or directing their ships toward them and crashing on the rocks."

He watches as she twists her bottom lip with her fingers while deep in thought. She finally raises her eyes to him again, "So were they beautiful as well?"

Keith laughs, "No, actually they were uglier than sin, but men couldn't resist the sound of their voices."

Allura shakes her head, "I find that one hard to believe…"

Keith puts the book aside and pulls her into his arms, his tone becomes very warm and seductive, "Oh I believe it…all you have to do is whisper to me the right way Allura and I can't resist you."

A seductive smile crosses Allura's lips as Keith flips them over on the mattress to show her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura yawns and stretches as she awakens the next morning to find her already dressed husband lying beside her, leaning on his elbow as he watches her sleep. Keith smiles and leans down to kiss her lips, "Good morning…"

Allura wraps her arms around Keith and tries to pull him down on top of her. He chuckles as he pulls back, "Sorry love…we don't have time this morning. Practice is in a half hour and you need to eat and dress quick."

Groaning loudly she complains, "Then why didn't you wake me earlier?"

Keith's smile becomes warmer, "Because I love watching you sleep and the way you stretch when you first wake up."

Allura turns her nude body toward Keith and rubs against him, "Sure practice can't be later today?" as she nibbles on his lips.

Eyes darkening with desire, Keith fastens his lips onto Allura's and soon sweeps his tongue into her mouth. A soft moan escapes Allura as Keith releases her lips to kiss his way down her body. As he fastens onto her nipple, she arches her back to push more of it into his mouth while his hand massages the other breast.

Soon, Keith continues his way down her body and begins kissing and teasing her folds with his tongue. Allura writhes underneath him, twisting her body on the sheets as Keith's tongue darts in and out of her body. When the pleasure becomes unbearable and she climaxes, Allura throws back her head and cries out Keith's name.

Keith smiles as he rises above her once more. He kisses Allura lightly then whispers, "Now you only have time to dress…"

He jumps up off of the bed and laughs as he ducks the pillow Allura threw at him. He smiles wickedly at her, "See you in the control room in fifteen minutes." then quickly leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura quickly walks into the control room twenty minutes later to find Keith standing amongst the other Voltron Force members, an impatient look on all of their faces. Keith arches a brow at her, "Problems being on time?"

Allura smiles serenely at him, "Only when my husband distracts me from rising on time…"

As Lance, Hunk and Pidge chuckle, Keith tilts his head to the side a bit, "I'll have to have a word with the man…"

Allura purrs at him, "I'm sure he will be "up" and about later."

As Lance's laughter turns to choking and Keith shakes his head at Allura before saying, "Alright, enough…let's get moving."

The other three run to their tubes quickly, Allura pauses next to Keith to lean against him and kiss his lips softly, "Sorry Captain…"

Keith's eyes are dancing with laughter as he kisses her, "You will pay for that later Majesty…"

Allura's eyes become seductive as she stares up at him, "You better keep your word Commander…"

Keith laughs at her and swats her in the butt, "Get moving Allura."

A smile covers Allura's face as she turns away to run for her tube, closely followed by Keith.

xxxxxxxxxx

Following Keith's directions, Allura turns Blue lion toward the rising sun and the targets set up for practice. These are new targets created last week by Hunk and Pidge. Not only would they move to avoid shots fired upon them, they would return fire, forcing the pilots to think faster and simulating an actual fire fight.

"Alright Allura, come in at 10 o'clock and open fire."

"Yes Captain…" Allura directs Blue at the angle Keith requested and fires proton missiles at the targets. She swears under her breath as they move to avoid her shot and then swiftly fire back at her. She spins in the air to avoid being hit and flies back into formation with the others.

Keith's voice comes across the comm. irritated, "Allura, you have to adjust your targeting in anticipation of their movements…we've been over this."

Allura sighs as she listens to Keith's instructions for the third time. Of all the members of the force, Allura has been having the most trouble with the targets. She doesn't understand why, in a fight she doesn't have problems hitting her targets, but these new targets built by Hunk and Pidge have just been killing her.

Keith finishes up by saying, "Now try again…"

Lance's voice interrupts the rest of Keith's words, "Take it easy Keith…"

Keith growls at Lance, "Stay out of it Lieutenant, she has to be able to hit them."

They listen as Lance grumbles under his breath but the only word they manage to make out is "asshole…"

A small smile crosses Allura's face as Keith's irate tone comes across, "Want to repeat that one Lieutenant?"

"Not at all, _Commander_…"

Keith shakes his head before directing his next comments back to Allura, "Alright Allura, try it again and remember what I told you."

Allura sighs deeply then heads back toward the targets. She adjusts her targeting and yells, "Proton missiles!" then fires. As one target blows up, Allura smiles until the other two return fire. Allura tries to flip Blue to avoid the missiles, but doesn't react in time.

As Blue lion is hit by the missiles and plummets to the ground, the last thing she hears is Keith's voice yelling her name.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura slowly awakens to a pounding in her head and the sounds of machines beeping around her. She slowly forces her eyes open but is having trouble focusing on the people around her. She closes her eyes again as she hears a voice she knows, "She is coming around…"

Reaching up, she tries to touch her head only to have her hand taken and pulled away. She moans quietly before trying to open her eyes again and mumbling, "Lance…"

When she can finally focus her eyes she sees him smiling at her, but it isn't the face she remembers. Lance has a wide scar running down the length of his face on the left side and a patch covering the eye. With his long hair pulled back in a pony tail, he reminds her of the pictures of pirates Keith had once shown her in one of his books.

Confused, she glances down and notices him sitting in an electric wheel chair. Her eyes rise quickly back to his face, "Lance?"

He squeezes the hand he is holding, "I'm here my Queen. You are alright. Your crash in Blue lion has given you a concussion, but you will recover." A look of sadness enters his eyes, "However, King Michael didn't make it."

Not understanding, Allura tries to sit up only to have a nurse on her other side push her back down in the bed by the shoulders, "My Queen, you must not get up yet. Please rest."

She pushes the nurse away from her and turns back to Lance, "Who is Michael?" before he can answer her, she adds, "Why are you in a wheel chair? Where is Keith?"

Lance's jaw drops for a moment. He quickly closes his mouth again before answering her, "Michael is or was your husband Allura. He died this morning when he crashed Black lion in the attack by Lotor." He watches her closely as confusion fills her eyes before adding, "I was left paralyzed years ago after a crash in Red lion. Keith isn't on Arus anymore Allura, he hasn't been for quite some time."

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura pulls away from the hands that try to grab her and stop her. After Lance's comments in MedTech she had gotten out of the bed, thrown on a bathrobe and marched out of the room amidst the yelling of Lance, Dr. Gorma and several nurses.

She enters castle control with Lance wheeling fast beside her. She stops when she finds Hunk, Pidge and someone she doesn't know up by the command module. Looking down she finds Lance beside her, grabbing her hand once more. She interrupts him before he has a chance to speak, "I don't understand any of this Lance."

Lance squeezes her hand, "Please my Queen, go back to MedTech."

Allura stands in the middle of castle control, her fingers pushing on the growing pain in her temple. She looks back up to the men standing before the console, "I don't understand, where is Coran?"

Lance shifts his wheel chair closer to Allura, "Don't you remember my Queen? Within days of marrying King Michael and becoming Queen you had him retired." He watches Allura closely as the confusion continues to plague her eyes, "He lived out his retirement in one of the local villages before dying last year."

Before she can form her next question she hears a small squeal and feels her legs being tackled. Her eyes drift down to a little girl, three or four years old by Allura's guess. Aware of the deep breaths inhaled by the men in the room, Allura bends down to pull the hands from around her legs and lowers herself to the little girl's level. She smiles at her, "Hello honey…" but is cut off by the maid who has run into the room.

The maid stops horrified, her hand covering her mouth briefly before gasping, "Oh my God, I am so sorry your Majesty. She ran down the hall and got away from me, please don't fire me."

Allura looks up confused, "Fire you for what?"

Wringing her hands the maid blathers on, "I know you have strict orders about how she is to be taken care of and not allowed to leave the nursery. But it is so nice outside today that I was taking her for a walk in the gardens. If you will please forgive me, it will never happen again."

Tentatively stepping forward the maid makes to grab the little girl, but Allura puts up her hand to stop her as the child says, "Mommy" and wraps her small arms around Allura's neck.

Eyes wide with shock, Allura looks over at Lance. He studies her closely before saying, "Allura that is your daughter, Princess Anna."

Allura's eyes go back to the child as she pulls her away from her. Dressed in a pink dress, she has curly blond hair and large dark brown eyes that look out of a cherubic face with full pink lips. Allura reaches out to tenderly touch her face, her voice is full of wonder, "I have a daughter?"

Lance signals to the maid to take the child. As the maid picks up the little girl, Allura begins to object only to have Lance once again grab her hand, "My Queen, obviously you are suffering some kind of amnesia from the accident. I suggest you return to MedTech so Dr. Gorma can look you over."

Pulling her hand away from Lance, Allura stands back up to eye what is left of the Voltron Force. Hunk and Pidge watch her closely, almost as if they are waiting for some kind of explosion from her. Her eyes drift to the man she doesn't know. Lieutenant Anthony Johnson stands behind Hunk and Pidge, his eyes gazing at her with uncertainty.

Turning back to Lance, she inquires, "You said Keith wasn't here. Where is he? Why would he leave?"

Lance runs his hand through his hair agitated, pulling some of it out of the pony tail, "Allura, Keith hasn't been here for the last five years. He was transferred back to Earth after some kind of argument with you and King Michael."

Allura pushes her fingers into her eyes as her head throbs. She manages to demand, "Get him back here Lance. We need him."

Lance signals to Hunk before answering her, "I'll call Garrison and see if I can locate him. Please Majesty, let Hunk guide you back to MedTech."

Nodding, Allura takes Hunk's arm and allows him to lead her out of the room. Pidge walks up to Lance, "What the hell is going on Lance? It is one thing not to remember, but she doesn't even act like Queen Allura. On any normal day that maid would have been fired on the spot as Allura yelled at someone to take Anna back to the nursery."

Lance pinches his lower lip in thought before shifting his gaze to Pidge, "I know…something weird is going on. In the meantime though, I better follow orders and locate Keith."

Pidge shudders, "All hell is going to break loose again…"

Grimacing, Lance nods, "I know. It isn't like Keith left here on good terms with Allura."

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Lance sits in his wheelchair on the landing pad waiting for the transport to finish its landing procedures and the door to open. As it slowly lowers to the ground, Lance can feel tension fill him. He hasn't seen or spoken to Keith in years. After his call to Garrison, he had been assured by Admiral Graham's staff that Keith would be on the first transport out, but hadn't spoken to him personally before he left.

Keith's parting words to him five years ago still fills his ears, "Be careful Lance, one day she will fuck you over the same way she did me…the bitch." While Allura hadn't fucked Lance over, life was never dull and Allura was always the same, a very demanding, dominate woman who would think nothing of putting you in your place if you were unfortunate enough to earn her displeasure. As far as Keith's pet name for her, most of the staff at one point or another had referred to Allura as a bitch, although never within her hearing.

The door finishes lowering and Lance watches as Commander Keith Kogane slowly walks down the ramp with his bag in one hand, a grim, determined look in his eyes. He stops in front of Lance and lets his bag drop onto the ground next to Lance's chair. His darks eyes run up and down Lance, taking in his appearance before he finally speaks, "You know…you still look like shit Lieutenant."

A wry smile crosses Lance's face, it would be alright. He finally returns the compliment, "Are you always this much of an asshole? It's amazing you ever managed to convince a woman to marry you." Lance looks behind Keith then back at him, "Speaking of which, where is your wife? I would have thought she would come with you."

A dark look crosses Keith's face, "Leaving me…and leave it at that Lieutenant."

Lance winces before looking at Keith apologetically, "Sorry."

Keith waves it off, "Don't worry about it, I never should have married her to begin with. I figured that one out within months of marrying her." He looks up at the castle for a moment before looking back down on Lance, "So do you want to tell me why, after five years, the bitch demanded that I return? Last time I spoke to her she had said she never wanted to see or hear from me ever again."

Lance grimaces, "Something weird is going on Keith. Two days ago she woke up after crashing Blue lion and it was like a totally different person inhabits her body. She doesn't remember Michael, Anna or the last five years or more. But it is more than that, her habits and personality is totally different."

A look of puzzlement crosses Keith's face, "Different how?"

Lance takes a deep breath and releases it, "It would be easier to show you than to explain it. Let's just say your nickname of "the bitch", doesn't quite fit anymore."

Before Keith can form another question, Lance turns his chair and leads the way into the castle. Keith picks up his bag and quickly follows him.


	2. Chapter 2

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 2

Mertz

After dropping his bag off, Lance had led Keith down to the rec room to greet Hunk and Pidge. Keith stands there studying Pidge after the welcoming. No longer a thirteen year old youth, at eighteen, Pidge has grown into a tall, good looking man with a rather deep voice. Keith is happy to find that Hunk hasn't changed at all, to his relief.

Next he was introduced to Lieutenant Anthony Johnson, who went by Tony and was as much of a smart ass as Lance has always been. He glares over at Lance, "I take it when they replaced you, you made sure it was someone who acts just like you?"

Lance smiles a self-depreciating smile before answering, "Red needs it to fly correctly Keith…"

Keith rolls his eyes as the door opens. He looks over to find Allura studying him closely. A warm smile crosses her face as she walks quickly into the room and pulls him into a tight hug, "Thank God you are here!"

Keith stiffens his whole body and it is all he can do not to pull away from her. _What the hell? This woman never hugs anyone…she kicks their ass._ His eyes meet Lance's, who raises an eyebrow at him as if to say, "I told you so…"

Allura pulls back from him and raises a hand to touch his cheek. Keith quickly grabs it and pulls it away from him as he steps back from her. A hurt look crosses Allura's face as she looks up into the dark eyes that are so familiar to her, yet so different, "Keith?"

Studying her, Keith almost wants to apologize for the hurt look he sees on her face as he releases her hand and steps farther away from her. He looks her over, noticing a bandage covering what is probably a nasty gash on her forehead. While she looks the same there is a softness about her that has never been present before.

Deciding to withhold judgment until he knows more, Keith bends slightly at the waist before greeting her, "Your Majesty, as requested, I am at your service."

Allura stands in front of Keith and finally notices the hard lines about his mouth and stiff way he is holding himself as if to protect himself from some kind of attack from her. She closes her eyes and turns away in frustration, her hand wiping away at tears that had formed in her eyes when she realized this Keith wasn't the one she knew and loved.

For two days she had been waiting for him to get here, thinking that he would put to right everything that was wrong with Arus. This wasn't her Arus, her people or her friends. Everything was familiar, yet nothing was the way it should be.

Keith continues to study her as she walks over to a couch and sits upon it. He contains his shock as he watches her wipe at tears running down her cheeks, _Crying…I didn't know that she even knew how._ He looks back over at Lance who just shakes his head at him as if to say, "Don't ask me…I don't understand it either."

Lance finally clears his throat, "Have a seat Commander, so we can fill you in on the situation."

Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance for calling him Commander. Lance just shrugs at him and Keith rolls his eyes before turning to walk over to the couches. He sits across from Allura and continues to study her as Lance begins, "Both Black and Blue lions were heavily damaged during the battle that took King Michael's life."

Lance pauses a moment to detect any kind of reaction from Allura, when there is none he continues, "The repairs to Blue are almost completed. Black might take a day or two more. In the meantime the castle remains on high alert in case Lotor decides to attack again."

Also noticing Allura's lack of response about Michael, Keith watches as Allura keeps her head down. It's as if she is not really listening to the conversation going on around them and is in her own little world. Lance finally gets her attention by saying her name, "Allura, the funeral is set for tomorrow for Michael."

She nods at him and then lowers her head once more as if to go back to her own thoughts. Keith is about to ask if she is feeling alright when the door to the rec room opens and a little girl comes running into the room screaming, "Mommy, save me!"

Allura looks up and almost looks shocked as the child runs into her arms and hangs onto her. Soon after a maid comes running into the room out of breath, "I'm sorry your Majesty, I don't know how she gets out of the nursery. Please don't fire me."

Keith stiffens as he watches the child cling to Allura and notices the stiffening of the other men in the room as if waiting for an explosion. He notices the look of astonishment on Lance's face as Allura smiles, waves off the Nanny and asks the child, "What do you need to be saved from?"

Anna looks up at Allura and pulls on her neck to bring her down more. Allura lowers herself so the child may whisper in her ear. She starts laughing, "A bath huh? Why don't you want a bath?"

Keith listens as Anna whispers again, "They always get soap in my eyes…"

The smile leaves Allura's face as she looks up at the Nanny, "Yes, I can understand how you want to avoid that. Soap in the eyes always stings." The Nanny cringes and wrings her hands together, "Majesty, Princess Anna never holds still while trying to rinse the soap from her hair. That is why she gets soap in her eyes."

Allura sighs as she hugs the child close to her once more, _Why do they always act like I am going to bite someone's head off?_ She pulls the child away from her for a moment later, "How about you let Nanny give you a bath and I will come in to check on you afterward. I'm sure Nanny will be very careful not to get any soap in your eyes this time." She looks up at the maid and smiles at her, "Isn't that right Nanny?"

The maid nods her head, "Yes Majesty, I will be most careful."

Allura turns back to the child and kisses her forehead, "Go now. Behave for Nanny and I'll read you a book before bed."

She looks up as she releases the child only to see Lance wipe the surprised look off his face quickly. Turning her gaze away from Lance she watches as the Nanny takes Anna's hand and leads her out of the room before switching her gaze to Keith. Keith is watching her closely, as if she is a puzzle to figure out.

Irritated with the men's reactions to her, Allura stands, "I'm going to go lie down before dinner, excuse me please."

The men turn and watch as one, as Allura crosses the room and leaves. Keith turns back to Lance to ask, "I take it by your reaction, Allura doesn't normally read books to Princess Anna?"

He looks over as Pidge snorts before answering, "Read her a story Keith? I don't think she has even so much as kissed her good night until two days ago."

Keith becomes very still as rage fills him. He manages to keep his outward appearance calm, "Exactly what does she do?"

Lance finally draws his attention back to him by answering, "Normally, a nanny has full care of the child. If Anna gets away like she did today, the maid would be immediately fired and Allura would be screaming at one of us to get Anna back into the nursery where she belongs." He pushes his chair a bit closer to Keith, "This is what I meant about her being different. Not only did she sit and listen to Anna, she reacted to her complaints with patience and understanding. This is not the Queen Allura any of us have ever seen."

Keith sits back in his chair trying to process everything that he has heard and what he knows of Allura. He finally looks up at Lance, "What did Dr. Gorma say?"

Shrugging Lance sighs, "He has no idea what is going on either. Dr. Gorma is checking with other doctors to find out if anyone has ever seen a total change in personality after a blow to the head."

Running his hand through his hair in agitation, Keith sits back in his chair, "So is this a permanent change or temporary?"

Lance shakes his head, "Your guess is as good as mine Keith."

Keith finally stands, "I'm going to go unpack and rest a bit before dinner. It was a long journey and I don't think the next few days will be much better."

Lance nods at him and watches as Keith slowly walks out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening Keith takes a long circular route to the dining room for dinner, re-familiarizing himself with the layout of the castle as he goes. As he passes the glass doors to the balcony a flash of color attracts Keith's eyes and he turns toward the balcony.

He looks around as he opens the door and walks out onto the balcony. Finally he spots what had drawn his eyes. Princess Anna is standing on a chair, looking over the edge of the balcony at the water below. Keith smiles slightly to himself before asking, "Are you supposed to be out here alone?"

She gives a small startled squeak before smiling at him and holding her little finger to her lips, "Shh…I'm hiding from Nanny."

Keith manages to keep the smile he feels from showing on his face, "Why are you hiding?"

Anna moves her hand, signaling Keith to come closer. She pulls on his hand to get him to bend down and she whispers into his ear, "I don't want to go to bed."

Keith can't help it, he chuckles at her. She smiles at him then asks, "Who are you?"

Keith stares into her wide brown eyes and smiles back at her, "My name is Keith…I work with your Mommy."

Eyes that look wise beyond her years look Keith over and she whispers to him again, "My Mommy is different now."

Arching a brow at her, Keith asks, "Different how?"

Before she can answer the door opens and Lance quickly wheels out onto the balcony, "Princess Anna! You know you aren't supposed to run away from Nanny!"

The little girl slowly gets down from her chair and stands before Lance's wheel chair, "But Uncle Lance…I don't want to go to bed now."

Lance keeps a stern look on his face as he responds, "I understand Anna, but you also know you aren't allowed out on the balcony alone."

Keith moves to stand so he can see both faces as Anna looks down for a moment, a small tear escapes her eye and runs down her cheek. She turns back to Lance, "But I never get to go outside…"

Lance runs a hand down his face and Keith kneels in front of the child interrupting him, "Princess Anna, how about the next time you want to go outside you come find me first. I will happily escorting you outside for a while."

The smile that crosses her face could light up a room. Keith keeps his face neutral as he continues, "But I want your promise Princess that you will not sneak away from your Nanny. Have her call my comm. unit."

Anna nods at him and Keith turns his gaze to Lance to see a wry look on his face. Keith arches an eyebrow at him and Lance shakes his head then turns back to Anna, "Crawl up honey and I'll take you back to Nanny."

Anna stays where she is and turns a beguiling look on Lance, "Do I have to go now?"

Keith almost laughs as he watches Lance being wrapped around Anna's little finger. Lance finally sighs, "What do you want to do Anna?"

She smiles at him, "Can I eat with you again?"

Lance shakes his head, "Not tonight honey, I need to be in the dining room."

As her face drops Keith looks at Lance inquisitively, "Why can't she join us?"

Lance arches a brow at him that clearly says, "Don't be stupid, you know why."

Keith tightens his jaw a bit at the look and turns back to Anna, "Want to be my dinner date for tonight?"

Keith ignores Lance's warning of "Keith…" as the little girl jumps up and down clapping her hands. He picks her up and walks toward the balcony doors.

Lance hits the buttons on his chair and quickly follows. He catches up to Keith in the hallway, "Are you trying to pick a fight with her?"

Keith says nothing at first as he keeps walking. Just before the dining room he answers Lance, "Let's see how she reacts…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sits at the dining room table listening to the conversation going on around her as they wait for Lance and Keith to arrive so they can start dinner. She lightly rubs her temples, the headache that has been plaguing her since she woke up in MedTech still paining her.

She looks up as she hears someone walking in and is a bit surprised to find Keith carrying Anna in. She notices how the conversation dies away at his entrance and every eye in the room turns to her. Allura ignores them as she smiles at Keith, "Good evening Commander."

Keith tilts his head toward her a bit, but doesn't return the smile, "Majesty."

Allura sighs as Lance wheels around the room to his spot at the table. She smiles at Anna as Keith sits her down in a chair beside him. Anna looks at Allura with a sunny smile, "Look Mommy…I get to eat with the grownups."

Allura manages not to laugh as she watches Anna all but dance in her seat. She looks up at Keith and is bewildered by the challenge in his gaze. Deciding to ignore him for the moment she turns back to Anna to respond, "What a nice treat…did you get invited?"

She listens as most of the men at the table draw in deep breaths. Anna smiles back her, "Uncle Keith invited me…I get to be his date."

Allura does smile at this response and turns her gaze back to Keith, "Well, that was very nice of him."

Keith arches a brow at her and she turns away from him once more to speak to Anna, "Did you know my father would occasionally invite me to dinner when I was your age. He would call it a date as well."

Anna's eyes grow wide with wonder, "Grandpapa did?"

Allura smiles at her, "Yes, most of the time I had to eat in the nursery with my Nanny, but on special occasions I was allowed to eat with the adults and I was always Grandpa's date."

Allura is annoyed as she watches the men in the room slowly relax. _Why do they always act like I'm going to explode?_ She decides to ignore them and turns her gaze to her plate as dinner is served.

Keith studies Allura during dinner. Based on how everyone tensed when he entered the room with Anna, they had expected her to blow up. He was pleasantly surprised by her reaction and the way she engaged Anna in conversation during the meal. His eyes drift to Lance, who is also watching Allura as if he is still waiting for the explosion to happen at any time.

After dessert is finished Allura rises and smiles at Anna's messy face. She had managed to get more ice cream on her face than in her mouth and looked adorable. She walks around the table and holds out a hand to Anna, "Come on Anna, I'll bring you down to your room for bed."

Anna slides off of her chair and takes Allura's hand, "Do I have to go to bed?"

Keith is surprised to hear Allura laugh at her, "Yes my love you must…tomorrow is going to be a long day." He watches as Allura continues to talk to the child as they walk out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits in his room by his desk. A bottle of whiskey is sitting on top of the desk next to a half filled glass. Keith sits with his hand wrapped around the glass and stares at the bottle in contemplation. A knock at the door pulls him out of reverie and he turns to watch it as he yells, "Yeah?"

The door opens and Lance wheels in. He smiles at Keith and stops beside him. Lance's eyes drift over to the bottle on the desk and the smile intensifies, "Got another glass?"

Keith rolls his eyes and reaches into the drawer of his desk to withdraw a second glass. He pours some whiskey into it and hands it over to Lance. Lance takes a sip of the whiskey and sighs contently as the favor rolls around on his tongue before it burns its way down his throat. He meets Keith's gaze again and smiles at him, "I knew you would bring some of the good stuff."

Keith snorts as he picks up his glass to take a sip. He stares at his glass in contemplation again then slowly turns his gaze back to Lance, "So how have you been?"

Lance arches a brow at him, "I'm stuck in a fucking wheel chair for the rest of my life Keith…nothing below the waist works. How the fuck do you think I've been?"

Ashamed, Keith looks away from Lance for a moment. He finally turns back to him and whispers, "I should have been here for you Lance…"

Lance makes a swiping gesture with his hand, "You couldn't be…the bitch wouldn't have allowed it."

Keith drops his gaze again and contemplates his glass once more, "So how did you decide to go to work for her instead of returning to Earth?"

Lance finishes his glass and holds it out for a refill. Keith grabs the bottle and leans over to refill the glass. Lance takes another sip before answering, "Allura actually asked me to take it Keith." He stares at his own glass for a moment before continuing, "It was strange…in my darkest moments, when I wished I hadn't survived the crash at all, she was there for me. She pushed me, prodded me and in general pissed me off until I was out of MedTech and moving around in a wheel chair."

Arching a brow at him, Keith remarks, "Who would've known she could actually care more about someone other than herself?"

Lance smiles at him sardonically, "She can't help who she is Keith…you met her Nanny. If we thought Allura was a bitch, that woman was even worse. Who wouldn't grow up into a bitter, nasty person with Nanny bringing her up?"

Keith shakes his head at him as Lance continues, "Allura must have other redeeming qualities Keith… To this day I don't understand how a good man like King Michael stayed with her, unless she treated him differently when they were alone."

Now that Lance has brought it up, Keith felt compelled to ask, "What happened in that last battle Lance? How did Michael die?"

Lance swallows the remaining amount in his glass and hands it back to Keith shaking his head when Keith moves to refill it, "Enough…doesn't take much for me to get plastered anymore since I have a harder time burning off the alcohol."

Keith says nothing and arches a brow at him. Lance wipes his face with his hand, "He died protecting her… Michael flew Black lion in front of some missiles meant for Allura and was hit. The hit threw Black lion back into Blue and that is how Allura crashed. If Michael hadn't done that I don't think Allura would be alive right now."

Grimacing, Keith sits back in his seat and tiredly wipes his face. Lance sighs deeply, "I have one favor to ask and then I'm heading to bed."

Keith sits forward in his chair, "What would that be?"

Lance clears his throat, "Well…since you are now Allura's head of security again, I would appreciate it if you would ride with her and Princess Anna in the coach tomorrow. It will be her first public outing since the accident and I want someone near Allura during the funeral."

Keith grimaces, but nods at him. Lance smiles, "Good deal…night Commander."

Keith snorts, "Night asshole…" Lance chuckles as he leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 3

Mertz

The next morning, Keith rides in the royal carriage with Allura and Princess Anna. Allura is dressed in a black dress, her golden blond hair up in a bun. Anna is dressed in an ivory dress that stops just below her knees. Outside of Anna's occasional chatter, nobody has spoken. Keith looks from Anna's happy face as she comments on the flowers she saw alongside the road to Allura's pale one.

She manages a small smile at Anna and then goes back to her own thoughts. Allura looks up again as Anna takes her hand and squeezes it, "Are you sad Mommy?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Allura notices Keith's gaze fall on her as if awaiting her answer. She manages a small smile for Anna, "Yes my love, I am."

Wide brown eyes focus on her blue ones as Anna asks, "Why?"

Not wanting to give the four year old the real reason, she manages to softly utter, "Because your daddy is gone."

Allura raises her eyes and is surprised by the depth of anger she sees in Keith's eyes before he manages to drop her gaze as he looks out the window. A bit confused she turns her gaze back to Anna as she asks, "Where did Daddy go?"

A bit flummoxed at how to have this conversation with Anna, Allura pauses to think for a moment before answering, "Daddy's spirit went to heaven."

Anna looks like she understands for a moment, but then confused brown eyes rise again to ask, "What is heaven?"

A headache beginning at her temples, Allura rubs her forehead for a moment before turning pleading eyes to Keith. Keith studies Allura for a moment before he sighs and smiles at Anna, "Anna, why don't you come and sit by me for a moment."

Anna moves from the bench next to her mother to sit beside Keith. He touches her cheek as she once again asks, "What is heaven?"

He smiles at her before answering, "It is a place of peace and beauty that we all go to one day." He touches her nose before adding, "But you will not go there for a long time to come and neither will your mother."

Before Anna can ask any more questions the carriage pulls up before the church and stops. Keith smiles down at Anna one more time before he exits the carriage and takes her by her waist to set her down on the ground then holds a hand out to help Allura. Allura takes Keith's hand and grips it tightly as she steps down from the carriage. She almost cries when he quickly takes it away from her to turn to the next carriage.

Tony and Pidge lift Lance's chair out of second carriage and place it on the ground. Hunk exits the carriage carrying Lance and gently sets him down in the chair. The men fall into a line behind Allura as she takes Anna's hand and leads them into the church.

xxxxxxxxxx

During the service Allura stands in the front pew with Anna by her side, Keith beside Anna with Lance and the others finishing the line. As the bishop continues his alliteration of the goodness of King Michael, Anna becomes fidgety and soon begins to pull on Allura's skirt.

Allura sinks down beside Anna for her to whine, "Mommy, I'm tired…can we go now?"

Allura manages a small smile for the child before she whispers, "Not yet my love. Come, I'll hold you." Anna wraps her arms around Allura's neck, her legs around her waist and Allura stands with her in her arms, holding the little girl close to her.

Keith watches from the corner of his eye and wonders how long Allura will be able to continue standing while supporting the child's weight. His eyes meet the bishops and he signals him to hurry along the service. The bishop nods slightly and soon finishes his remarks and blesses the closed casket containing Michael's body.

Several members of the royal guard walk down the aisle and surround the casket. As one, they lift it upon their shoulders and turn to walk back down the aisle and out of the church. Allura follows close behind, still carrying Anna in her arms. As they reach the steps leading outside of the church Allura stumbles.

She feels a strong arm wrap around her waist as another grabs her arm to steady her. In her ear she hears Keith's warm voice, "She is too heavy for you Allura, let me have Anna."

Allura turns her head and meets Keith's dark gaze which is a mixture of warmth and irritation. She sighs and slowly allows him to pull a sleeping Anna out of her arms. Anna makes a noise as she is pulled into Keith's arms and he sighs as he breathes in her sweet little girl smell.

As his hand gently strokes Anna's back, Keith raises his eyes to meet Allura's blue questioning ones. He turns away from her and leads the way down the stairs. Lance is waiting at the bottom, having taken the side ramp moments earlier.

Allura leads the way as they follow the cart and horse carrying Michael's body to his final resting place. As they surround the burial site and listen to the bishop utter his final blessings, Allura lets her mind wander to Keith. _Why is he so different here and why does he seem to dislike me?_

She tiredly rubs her face as the bishop ends his prayer and she joins everyone in saying, "Amen." She watches dispassionately as the casket is lowered into the ground and turns to leave.

Allura slowly makes her way to the carriage only to stumble part way as exhaustion finally gets to her. She feels Keith's strong arm grab around her waist and pull her against him.

Keith dips a little trying to keep Allura upright as she slowly regains her footing while still holding onto Anna. He sighs as Lance wheels up next to him, "Keith, hand me Anna so you can help her Majesty."

Keith reluctantly lowers Anna into Lance's waiting arms and turns back to find Allura slumping again. He swings her up into his arms and then quickly walks to the carriage. Allura wraps her arms around his neck and clings to him, hiding her face in his neck while he walks. Hunk opens the door for Keith when he approaches the carriage so he steps up inside quickly and places Allura on one of the seats and sits beside her to watch over her.

During the ride back to the castle Allura takes advantage of Keith's closeness and lowers her head to his shoulder and closes her eyes. Keith stiffens at the contact but doesn't pull away since it is a short ride to the castle.

Once they arrive, Keith pulls away from Allura to open the door and exit the carriage. Saddened by the loss of contact, Allura slowly rises and takes Keith's hand while descending from the carriage. She trips on her dress on the way down. Keith catches her in his arms and lifts her up against him once more.

He watches as Lance is once again helped down from the second carriage, Anna still within his arms. Once Hunk places him in his wheel chair, Lance lets go of Anna's legs to use the controls. He stops beside Keith and sighs as Allura tightens her hold on Keith's neck and closes her eyes. "Keith, take her Majesty to her room please. I'll get Princess Anna laying down in hers."

Grimacing slightly, Keith nods and walks away into the castle carrying Allura. He enters her room and walks quickly to the bed. He lowers Allura down only to have her cling to him. Keith lifts his hands to pull her arms away, "Allura, release me."

Allura reluctantly lets go of Keith's neck and stares into his eyes as she lies back on her pillows. Keith says nothing, breaks eye contact and begins to stand. Allura reaches forward and grasps his hand, "Please Keith, stay with me…"

Keith rips his hand away from Allura's and glares at her, "I don't know what kind of game you are playing Allura, but I will not be your toy this time to use as you see fit."

He ignores the tears that shimmer in her brilliant blue gaze and quickly leaves the room. Allura lets out a sob as she turns onto her side and wishes she could return to her home, her Arus and her Keith.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Keith slowly walks toward castle control while contemplating the changes in Allura. He stops next to the command chair to watch as Lance hits buttons while checking status. Keith looks up at the monitors, "All quiet?"

Lance glances up at Keith, "So far so good… The repairs on Blue lion are completed. Hunk, Pidge and Tony are working furiously on Black and should have it up and running by tomorrow morning."

Keith lets out a deep sigh, "Good, I want to get up in the air."

Smiling at him, Lance asks, "Miss the old boy did you?"

Keith arches a brow at him, "Are you telling me you don't miss flying Red?"

Sighing deeply Lance turns away from him to look back at the monitors, "I still get up in him once in a while."

Keith nods with understanding, "It isn't the same though is it?"

Lance shakes his head, "No, but at least I can still enjoy flying once in a while..."

His next comments are interrupted when an alarm goes off. Lance flips some buttons as Keith watches the monitors. Lance swears, "Who the hell is trying to get into King Alfor's tomb?"

Keith grabs a blaster from the set kept by the controls, "I'll go find out."

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura slowly walks into the room where King Alfor's remains are kept. She glances around and is confused by the cobwebs all around the room. In general it doesn't look like anyone has been down in the tomb for years, it looks neglected.

She approaches her father's coffin, pulling a tissue out of her pocket. Allura wipes down the casket, trying to remove several years worth of dust and cobwebs from the surface. When finished, Allura kneels beside her father's coffin praying, "Please Father, I need your guidance. I don't understand what is going on here and why everyone is different."

Allura looks up and glances around the room. Tears fill her eyes when there is no response, "Father please…I need your help."

Silence continues and Allura stands to lean over the coffin as she continues to cry, "Father, why won't you come to me?"

She jumps when she hears a voice behind her, "King Alfor's spirit is at rest Allura." She spins around to find Keith walking into the room.

Keith continues to move closer to her, studying Allura closely as he continues, "He stopped coming to you several years ago after you told him you didn't need his help and could rule alone."

Tears continue down her cheeks as she turns back to the coffin. She lays her head down on it and sobs out, "I am so sorry Father…"

Keith places a hand on her shoulder, "Come on Allura, I'll escort you back to your room."

She ignores him and continues to cry. Keith sighs, places his blaster on his belt and pulls Allura into his arms. As she wraps her arms around his neck, Keith picks her up and holds her close to him as he leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

After leaving Allura crying on her bed in her room, Keith walks back to castle control to find Lance waiting for him, "Who the hell was down there?"

Keith places the blaster back in its holder before answering, "Allura."

A look of shock covers Lance's face as his jaw drops. He recovers moments later then asks, "What the hell was she doing down there? She had that tomb sealed years ago to keep people out of it."

Keith sighs as he faces Lance, "She was trying to talk to King Alfor's spirit. She became very upset when I informed her he doesn't come to her anymore."

Lance continues to look flabbergasted, "Where is she now?"

Running his hand through his hair in agitation, Keith mutters, "I left her in her room crying."

Lance stares at his friend shaking his head, "Did you try to comfort her at all or did you just leave like an asshole?"

Keith glares at Lance, "I don't get paid enough to "comfort" that woman and don't need my head bitten off later when she remembers who she is and yells at me for daring to touch her royal person."

Lance rolls his eyes at the reminder of past outbursts from Allura and turns to leave the control room, "I'll go check on her." He stops when a very pale Allura slowly walks into the room.

Lance studies her closely; besides her pale appearance, her eyes are red and puffy as she stops before Lance, "I want my father's tomb thoroughly cleaned Lance. He will be shown the respect he deserves."

He continues to study her as he nods, "I will have it taken care of Majesty."

Allura's eyes briefly leave him to gaze at Keith's stoic features before she nods at Lance then she turns and walks out of the room. Lance turns to look at Keith with an eyebrow raised. Keith doesn't even look at him. His eyes are on the door Allura just walked through as his mind races, _Has she really changed? Or is she just playing some kind of sick game with us?_

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith wanders into the dining room that night to find one person missing and an unexpected person present. Anna squeals when she sees him and leaves Lance's side to run up to him. She grabs his hand, "Uncle Keith, I get to eat with the grownups now!"

Keith smiles at her as she pulls on his hand to lead him to the table. As he sits down he notices Allura is missing and looks over at Lance, "So what's going on?"

His eyes drift for a moment as Anna takes a seat between him and Pidge before looking at Lance for an answer. Lance smiles at Anna's excitement before answering Keith, "Her Majesty has ruled that Princess Anna will take her meals with us from now on."

Keith arches a brow at the unexpected news before asking, "So where is she?"

Anna is the one who answers the question, "Mommy is sad and didn't want to come."

Surprised, Keith looks at Anna for a moment, more for the answer than that she spoke. He raises his gaze to find Hunk watching him closely before he speaks, "You will find some of us are wiser than our years Cap."

Keith nods at Hunk then spends dinner listening as Anna engages one adult after another in conversation and enjoys listening to her delight at being included. After dinner Lance rolls over by Anna, "Come on sweet pea, it's time to get you back to Nanny so you can get ready for bed."

Anna nods then stands on her chair. She kisses Keith on the cheek and gives him a hug, "Goodnight Uncle Keith." Surprised, Keith pats her back and then watches as she goes around the room hugging and kissing all of her "uncles" goodnight. When she is finished, she crawls up on Lance's lap and laughs as Lance wheels her out of the room at a fast speed.

Tony smiles at the sound of the laughter before turning to Keith, "That is some little girl Commander."

Keith nods in agreement as Pidge speaks up, "Let's hope she stays that way and doesn't lose that sweetness as she gets older."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith leads the way to the rec room and stops just inside the door. He holds up his hand to quiet the other men then slowly and quietly walks the rest of the way into the room. Allura lies curled up asleep on one of the couches, dressed in a nightgown and robe.

The rest follow slowly behind him and Hunk asks, "Should we wake her?"

Keith shakes his head and whispers, "No, let her sleep."

Pidge watches the sleeping queen for a moment before asking quietly, "Should we leave her in here and go somewhere else?"

Shaking his head again, Keith answers, "I'll carry her to her room and come back." He approaches Allura and slowly picks her up in his arms. She lets out a deep sigh and Keith pauses a moment as she snuggles her nose into his neck as her hand moves around to hold onto his shoulder.

Tony arches an eyebrow at him as Allura curls more into his arms. Keith ignores him and turns around to leave the room with her. Keith walks down the hallway to Allura's room, cognizant of the scent of her hair and the softness of the skin on her arm that his fingers are touching.

He hits the button to open her door with his elbow and walks into her room. As the door closes behind him, he hears a soft moan from her as she says softly, "Keith?"

Keith continues moving across the room as Allura tightens her hold on him and speaks sleepily, "I had a terrible dream…"

He tightens his hold on her slightly as he asks softly, "What happened?"

Allura makes another half asleep whimper as Keith slowly lowers her to her bed, "You hated me…everyone hated me…"

Keith releases her and then pulls the blankets up around her as he speaks to her, "Everything is alright Allura, go back to sleep."

She smiles sleepily at him as she turns on her side, her hand upon his leg. Keith watches as her eyes drift shut again and she sleepily sighs out, "Love you…"

A bit shocked, Keith stays sitting beside her for a few moments before he slowly rises and leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 4

Mertz

Allura awakens the next morning alone. Her eyes begin to flood with tears as she realizes nothing has changed, she is still stuck in a world that isn't her own. She pauses as her bedroom door opens. Not moving, she feels the bed give way as someone crawls up beside her. Allura lets out a deep sigh as she hears, "Mommy…you awake?"

She turns over to find the smiling cherubic face of her daughter staring deeply into her eyes. Anna reaches down to touch her cheek, "You still sad Mommy?"

Allura tries to smile weakly at her, "A little…"

Anna smiles at her, "Hugs make me feel better when I'm sad. Want a hug?"

Nodding at her, Allura sits upright in bed as Anna wraps her arms around her neck. Allura inhales her sweet, little girl smell as she holds her daughter tightly to her. Anna finally pulls back from her, "I'm hungry."

Allura does smile at this, "Why don't you go to the dining room and eat. I'll be along shortly."

Anna shakes her head at her, "I want to eat with you."

Allura chuckles at her, "Very well, I'm going to take a fast shower. You can stay in here if you wish."

Anna nods enthusiastically as Allura leaves the bed and goes into the bathroom. A bit later Allura walks into her room with a towel wrapped around her and laughs at the sight in front of her as Anna turns away from her dressing table to smile at her, "Mommy! Look! I'm a queen too!"

Anna is covered in white talcum powder that she had patted onto her face. Red lipstick is smeared around her lips and Allura's crown is perched on her head, ready to fall down. Still laughing, Allura walks over to the dressing table, "Yes and you look very pretty too. Want to go to breakfast like that?"

Anna nods enthusiastically and Allura smiles broadly, "Very well your Majesty. Just allow me to throw some clothes on quick and I will escort her Majesty to her royal breakfast."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits at the breakfast table slowly sipping his coffee. He looks around the room a bit at the sleepy looking faces at the table and grins to himself. He had dragged the other three out of bed at five AM to do some practice now that Black is up and running.

Lance catches Keith's gaze and just smiles at him while shaking his head. _Bastard enjoyed getting us all up early just way too much…_

Keith returns the smile with a devilish one of his own then turns to the door when he hears someone walking in. His eyebrows go up as Allura clears her throat to get everyone's attention and announces, "All hail, Queen Anna!"

Keith stands up confused then starts laughing as he watches Anna regally enter the room with the crown threatening to slide down her head and sit around her neck. Anna continues to walk around the table as the men all laugh then stands beside the chair next to Keith and states, "Please help me seat my regal self, servant…"

Listening to the howl coming from across the room, Keith turns to look at Lance laughing so hard he is almost falling out of his chair. Keith turns back to Anna and performs a very regal bow to her before holding out the chair for her. As she crawls up, the crown finally slips and does land around her neck. Chuckling, Keith takes it and sets it back down on her head again.

As the laughter slowly dies down around the table, Keith catches Allura's laughing gaze as she seats herself across from him. He returns the smile then asks, "So did you help with the makeup?"

Allura smiles at him as she answers, "No, the Queen did it herself while I was in the shower."

Shaking his head as he laughs, Keith turns his attention to Anna as she pulls on his sleeve to gain his attention.

As breakfast ends, Keith stands to leave the room only to have Anna pull on his sleeve again, "Uncle Keith…can I go outside today?"

From the corner of his eyes, Keith notices Allura's head come up to stare at him. He ignores her and looks down on Anna, "Yes, but a little later alright? I have some paperwork I have to get done this morning."

Anna nods and stands up on her chair, pulling on Keith's sleeve to get him to bend down. She kisses his cheek and then regally announces, "You are excused servant."

Keith chuckles at her as he turns to walk out of the room. He starts down the hall, stopping when he hears his name being spoken. He turns around to find Lance pulling up next to him. Lance is laughing as he says, "You may want to stop by your room before heading to your office Keith. You have a mixture of white talcum powder and red lipstick on your cheek and collar."

Keith rubs at his cheek and finds lipstick on his fingers. Laughing, he thanks Lance and turns to continue down the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith puts down his pen with a deep sigh as he finishes the last of his paperwork. He looks up when he hears a knock at the door. Keith yells, "Enter!" The door opens and Anna's Nanny is being pulled in by the hand by Anna who is smiling at him, "See Uncle Keith, Nanny brought me."

Smiling, Keith replies, "I see that."

Anna sits on the chair in front of his desk, "I am ready to go outside now."

Keith continues to smile at the "royal decree". He sighs, "Well Princess, lucky for you I just finished my paperwork. How about we have some lunch first and then I will take you out."

Anna shakes her head at him, "Mommy said I could have a picnic in the garden if you would take me outside."

Arching a brow at her, Keith asks, "A picnic?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Anna adds, "Can we invite Mommy to come too? She is still sad."

Keith closes his eyes briefly and wipes his mouth before he finally looks back at Anna and smiles, "Of course you can invite your Mommy."

He stands up and Anna jumps down from her seat to run around the desk and grab his sleeve, "Come on Uncle Keith!" Keith nods to her Nanny as Anna drags him out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sits at her desk, not really seeing the papers in front of her. She lets her mind drift to Keith smiling at her this morning, _It was almost like my Keith was looking at me…_ A small tear escapes her eye and she wipes it away when she hears a knock at her office door. She calls out, "Yes?"

The door opens and Anna enters, pulling an obviously reluctant Keith. She looks at him as he glances away and then turns her attention to Anna, who smiles at her before speaking, "Mommy, Uncle Keith said yes to the picnic. Want to come too?"

Allura glances up at Keith's neutral face and knows he doesn't want her there. She smiles down at Anna, "Maybe next time love…"

Anna's face drops and a tear threatens to fall as she turns to Keith, "Make her come with Uncle Keith…"

Keith tries not to smile at how Anna is trying to wrap him around her little finger. He finally glances over at Allura and releases a sigh, "Majesty, would you please reconsider joining us?"

Allura watches him for a few moments then turns to look at Anna who pleads, "Pleeaassee Mommy!"

A small smile slowly crosses Allura face as she relents, "Very well."

Anna jumps up and down, races around the desk and pulls Allura to her feet. She keeps pulling on Allura's shirt sleeve and heads for the door. Anna looks back, "Come on Uncle Keith!"

Keith takes a deep breath and follows them out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith leads them down into the interior gardens where a blanket is already on the ground surrounded by different platters of foods. Keith stands near the blanket as Allura takes a seat in one corner and Anna of course takes the center. Anna holds out her hand to him, "Sit by me Uncle Keith!"

He smiles at her as he steps around Allura's spot to sit opposite her. Anna pulls different things from the platters to hand to each of them. Keith's gaze moves to Allura as he watches her eat a strawberry that Anna had just given to her. As her lips close around the berry, Keith feels his body begin to react. He shakes his head slightly and yanks his gaze back to Anna, _What the hell is the matter with me?_

After they finish eating, Anna begins to walk around the garden picking various flowers. She sits back down with Allura, "Help me make a crown Mommy."

Keith leans back against a tree with his legs stretched out before him and watches as mother and daughter work on twisting the stems of the flowers together to create a circular crown of flowers. He feels his body harden when he listens to Allura laugh as Anna places a crown on her head. Allura returns the favor, placing a second crown on Anna's head.

His eyebrows go up as Anna approaches him with a third one. She smiles beguilingly at him, "Look what we made you Uncle Keith!" Keith doesn't say anything as she leans over him and places the crown of flowers on his head.

His eyes drift over to Allura, who is watching him with laughter in her eyes as she tries to keep her face straight, "You think this is funny?"

Allura finally breaks down laughing, "I think it's hilarious! Imagine what Lance would say if he saw it!"

Keith rolls his eyes, "That's it!" He takes the crown off of his head as Anna yells, "Uncle Keith!"

Keith smiles at Anna, "Why don't you save this one for your Uncle Lance…I'm sure he would be glad to wear it." Anna appears to give it some thought then nods at him. She sets the flower crown aside then yawns.

Anna lies down beside Keith and rests her head on his stomach. Allura watches as Keith wraps an arm around the little princess and smiles as his eyes drift over to her. She starts a bit as Anna calls out to her, "Mommy, come lay with me!"

Her eyes drift back to Keith, whose features become very composed. She shakes her head at Anna, "No thanks love…just curl up with your uncle." Anna starts crying and Keith looks over at her annoyed, "Allura, just come here."

Allura slides over and lies on Keith's other side, her head slightly above Anna's. She places her hand on the child's head, running her hand along her hair and tries to quiet her, "Shh love…I'm here."

She feels Keith's arm settle across her back. Feeling safe and content for the first time since she woke up in MedTech, Allura falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance wheels out into the garden and stops a bit astounded by the sight in front of him. Keith is lying with his back against a tree, his eyes closed with Princess Anna curled up against him on one side, Queen Allura on the other. What surprises him the most though is the fact that Keith has his hands on both of their backs as if keeping them close to him.

Moving forward, Lance gets close enough that he can reach Keith's foot. Lance reaches over and hits the bottom a couple times then stops when he sees Keith's eyes open and look at him. Lance smiles sardonically at him, "Comfy?"

Keith rolls his eyes in answer. Lance chuckles a bit then adds, "What happened to you don't get paid enough?"

Keith doesn't answer; he just takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out as his temper rises. Lance recognizes the look in his eyes and quits, "You have a call in the control room. Guy claimed he is your lawyer."

Keith finally speaks as he groans at the same time, "Oh shit…"

Lance chuckles, "Figured you would love that one…"

He ignores Lance and shakes Allura's shoulder a bit, "Allura, wake up…"

Allura's eyes flutter a bit as she lets out soft sigh and digs her fingers deeper into his chest. Keith shakes her again, "Allura, I have to get up, wake up!"

Allura finally lifts her head up and sleepily looks into his face, smiling slowly, "Keith?"

Not liking the way his body is reacting to that smile, Keith pulls up away from her, forcing Allura to slide off of him. She looks up confused until she sees Lance in the chair. Allura turns away from both men as a tear escapes her eye, _Dammit…I thought I was home._

Keith gathers a still sleeping Anna into his arms and lowers her into Lance's arms before he turns to walk into the castle. Lance smiles down at the sleeping princess before looking over at Allura. He takes note of the slight teary look in her eyes and asks, "Are you alright Majesty?"

Allura manages a watery smile, "I'm fine, but I want to go lie down. Can you take Anna to her room?"

Lance nods at her and watches carefully as Allura makes her way into the castle. Allura starts for her room, but changes her mind and turns toward the control room, _I need to get out of here. I'm taking Blue out._

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith stands in front of the monitor listening as his lawyer finishes, "So if you want Mary to sign these divorce papers today she wants everything, the house and furnishings, car and a monthly stipend."

Allura slowly enters the control room to hearing the last bit of the lawyer's statement. She pauses in the doorway as Keith slides into the command chair, "She doesn't ask for much, does she?"

She listens as the lawyer lets out a deep sigh, "I tried to warn you Commander…you can either do this fast or do this right."

Allura's brow furrows, _He's married?_ She stops where she is as tears fill her eyes.

Keith lets out a deep breath as he thinks. He finally looks up at the screen, "I want this over with Rodney…" He lets out another deep breath before he sits forward in the chair, "Alright, on the table for 24 hours and if she doesn't take it then you can take it to court. Mary can have everything but the stipend if she signs tomorrow."

Allura can't listen anymore. As a sob escapes her throat, she turns and runs out of the room. Hearing the noise, Keith turns around to watch her departing back. His jaw tightens in anger before he turns back to the attorney.

Rodney sighs deeply, "I think you are making a mistake, but I will do as you wish. I'll contact you with the results." The screen goes black and Keith shifts his mind to his anger, _What the fuck was she doing in here? Spying?_

Lance wheels into the room a short time later, "Go well?"

Keith doesn't answer him, instead he hits the button to raise the dais, "I'm going out…"

Lance sighs as Keith disappears down the tube, "Guess not…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith re-enters castle control an hour later just as angry as when he left. _Damn that woman!_ Not entirely sure which one he is referring to even himself, Keith ignores Lance's comment to him and leaves the room.

He quickly walks down the hall toward his room wanting nothing more than a drink, hoping it will help him to finally calm down. About to walk past Allura's room, her door suddenly opens and Allura walks into him.

Allura gasps out as Keith grabs her arms to keep her upright. She looks into his eyes momentarily planning on thanking him but pulls back at the rage showing in them. Arching a brow at her, Keith asks sarcastically, "Nothing injured?"

Allura pulls away from him as she shakes her head. Keith makes a snorting sound and then begins to walk away from her. Hurt by the tone of his voice and his actions, Allura turns toward his departing back to ask, "Why do you hate me?"

She watches as Keith pauses for a moment in his step. He glances back at her for a moment and then turns away to continue down the hall once more. Tears slide down her cheeks and letting out a sob, Allura turns and runs back into her bedroom.

The sound of the sob reaching him, Keith turns around to see her run back into her room. His anger getting the better of him, Keith walks back to Allura's door and enters it quickly. Keith stops in the middle of the room, glaring at Allura, "You want to know why I hate you?" He steps closer to her, "Are you just playing me again Allura or do you actually not remember what the hell you did to me?"

Perplexed, Allura walks up to him, "Keith, I don't know what you are talking about. What did I do?" Reaching for him, Allura tries to take Keith's hand only for him to step away from her.

He continues to stare intently into her eyes before whispering, "By God...you really don't remember do you?" His gaze hardens, "Well, let me remind you. Months after you married Michael, it became obvious that something was wrong because he couldn't impregnate you. So one night you came to me. In the middle of the night, while I was sleeping, you crawled on top of me and I woke up to you fucking me. This went on for a few nights and then you left me alone. Two weeks later when you realized you were pregnant, you had me transferred back to Earth."

His eyes blazing with anger and hatred, Keith grabs Allura's arm in a hard grip making her cry out in pain, "You stole a child from me, _Queen Allura_, and then sent me away so no one could claim that the child was anyone's but Michael's."

Allura's eyes fill with tears as Keith's voice rises in volume, "Your daughter, that you don't pay attention to, that you leave to a Nanny's care, you stole from me and then denied me the right to at least watch her grow up, you bitch."

Tears run down Allura's cheeks as disgusted, Keith turns away from Allura to walk out of the room. Before he gets to the door he hears her whisper, "I am so sorry Keith…"

He turns around but she is no longer looking at him, she is looking out the window at Black lion, as it rests on its pedestal. He watches her for a moment more before turning around and walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith walks into his room and opens the drawer on his desk where he hid the bottle of whiskey. Not bothering with a glass he begins to drink directly from the bottle as his rage and shame war within him.


	5. Chapter 5

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 5

Mertz

Late that night, Allura sighs as she turns on to her back in her sleep. Keith watches her closely as her hand rests beside her face, a face that seems very soft in sleep. Unable to resist any longer, Keith kicks his boots off and crawls onto the bed and on top of Allura.

His mouth attaches to hers as she wakes up and tries to scream out. He continues to kiss her, his tongue stroking her mouth, demanding a response from her. Allura relaxes when she recognizes Keith. Tasting the whiskey he must have been drinking, she wonders if he is drunk. She stiffens slightly as his hand moves up to grasp her breast and begins to knead it roughly.

She pulls her mouth away from him, "Keith, no!"

She hears him growl near her ear, "You owe me…"

Allura reaches over and turns on her bedside lamp. She gazes up into his eyes, dark eyes that she is used to watching her with tenderness. There is desire and confusion in them now as he lowers his head and begins kissing her hard again, his hand grabbing on the top of her nightgown trying to lower the strap down her arm.

She turns her face away from him again, "No Keith, please…"

He finally stops and watches her eyes. Allura reaches up to caress his cheek, "Not in anger…"

He continues to watch her as she leans up and tenderly kisses him on the lips. He groans as her tongue gently licks at his lips before he pulls her tongue into his mouth and wraps his own around hers. Allura wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers wrapping into his hair and playing with the soft strands.

This time when Keith pulls on the strap, Allura doesn't fight him as he lowers the top of her nightgown and begins thumbing her nipple. A deep groan leaves her as he breaks off the kiss to lower himself to her breast and takes the nipple between his lips.

She reaches down and pulls on the end of his shirt, slowly pulling it up to expose the skin on his back. Keith rises long enough to pull his shirt off and throws it on the floor next to them before lying back down on top of Allura to kiss her once more.

As Keith's tongue plunders her mouth, Allura runs her hand along the muscles of Keith's back, reveling in the softness of his skin. She spreads her legs under the blankets so Keith's lower body settles between them and she pushes her hips up against him in need.

Feeling an almost frantic need to feel every inch of her naked body against his, Keith rises and moves to Allura's side. He grabs the blankets and throws them to the end of the bed as she sits up and begins working on the button and zipper on his jeans.

Keith grabs the back of Allura's nightgown and pulls it up until he can grab enough to pull it up and over her head. Allura's hands go back to work on his jeans the minute she is free of the nightgown. She begins trying to pull them down his hips but can't with the way he is sitting. Keith leaves the bed for a moment to finish getting rid of his clothing.

Allura takes the opportunity to slide her underwear off and then pulls a now nude Keith back on top of her as they fall backward onto the bed. As Keith kisses her, Allura wraps her legs around Keith's hips and moves up against him, so his shaft brushes against her folds.

Unable to wait any longer, Keith reaches between them to guide himself into her and groans as her vaginal walls tighten around him upon entry. He moves within her, each thrust drawing out more sounds from Allura as she pushes up her hips to meet his thrusts.

Faster and faster they move together in perfect harmony until Allura throws back her head, crying out Keith's name as she climaxes. With a groan, Keith follows her and allows his weight to fall on Allura while he rests his face in her neck.

Moments later, he stirs as she begins running her fingers through his hair and caressing his back once more. He pulls himself up to gaze into sapphire blue eyes that are now languid with after sex glow. She reaches up to caress his cheek and Keith pulls away from her. He sits on the side of the bed and runs a hand though his hair, "What the hell am I doing?"

He moves to stand only to have Allura wrap her arms around him from behind as she molds her chest to his back and whispers into his ear, "Please don't leave me."

Keith stops as she rubs her cheek against the back of his shoulder. He feels the wetness of her tears as she sobs, "I need you, please don't leave me Keith."

Closing his eyes as the need to comfort her fills him, Keith reaches up with a hand and takes her hand within his. He turns around and pulls her against his chest as she continues to cry against him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he continues to stroke Allura's hair. They had finally laid back down on the bed and pulled the blankets around them after Allura had calmed down some. With her head on his chest, he listens as she sniffles again while her fingers move along his chest, gently teasing the skin.

He finally reaches down and grabs the fingers to stop her before speaking, "Talk to me Allura, what is going on with you?"

She sniffles again before mumbling, "You won't believe me…"

Keith releases her hand to grab her chin and lifts it so he can look into her eyes, "Allura, I would have never believed that I would be lying in a bed with you, holding you while you cried. Try me."

She pulls her chin out of his hand and rubs her cheek against his chest before whispering, "Nothing is right here…this is not my Arus."

Confused, Keith sits up in the bed and pulls her up to a sitting position so she is facing him, "What do you mean Allura?"

She wipes the tears away from her cheeks, "You are going to think I am crazy."

Keith doesn't answer her. He continues to watch her as she contemplates her answer. She finally sighs and lowers her face so she isn't meeting his eyes before explaining the Arus she is used to and the people within it.

Once she finishes, Keith touches her chin so she raises her eyes to him, "We're married?"

Allura nods, "Only for a month…"

Keith sighs, "How do you know that wasn't just a dream and this is reality?"

She shakes her head at him, "It can't be…I know it can't." A tear slides down her cheek, "But I don't know how to go back. Every night I go to sleep praying I will wake up in the morning to find you beside me, smiling at me as you kiss me good morning."

She wipes at the tears, "Do you know what it is like to wake up, find everything is different and everyone believes you are this bitch that no one would want to be around?" She raises her eyes to him again, "You didn't want to be around…"

He doesn't respond to her. Keith looks away from her, deep in thought. Allura reaches out to him and lightly runs her hand down his chest, "Keith, do you believe me?"

Keith's gaze snaps back to her as he grabs her hand to stop her. He lets out a deep breath, "I don't know what to think Allura." He pulls away from her and leaves the bed, grabbing for his clothes. She watches sadly as he quickly dresses and pulls his boots back on.

Keith glances back at her briefly before he turns and walks out of the room. Tears slide down Allura's cheeks as she lies back down on her pillows and cries herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura awakens the next morning to a small hand patting her cheek, "Mommy…it's light outside! Wake up!" Allura groans and pulls her pillow over her head. She hears a little girl giggle and the bed move as Anna bounces on it, "Come on Mommy!"

Pulling her head out from under the pillow, Allura looks blurry eyed at the sunny smile on Anna's face. Dressed in her nightgown still, Anna leans down and kisses her as she wraps her arms around Allura, "I love you Mommy!"

Allura wraps an arm around Anna as she turns her head to look at the clock. She turns back to Anna, "Anna, it is only 6:00AM. What are you doing out of bed already?"

Anna smiles at her as she points to the window, "It's morning…see it's light out!"

Groaning again, Allura lies back on her pillows, "You are just like your father…" Her eyes grow wide as Allura realizes what she had said, _Keith's daughter…how could the Allura of this world do that to him?_

Anna pulls on her arm, "Get up Mommy…I'm hungry."

Sighing deeply, Allura begins to rise, then realizes she didn't put a nightgown on before going to sleep last night. Allura quickly pulls the blankets up around her chest. Anna doesn't seem to notice though and Allura turns to her, "Where is your Nanny?"

Anna sighs, "Still sleeping…" She turns a beguiling smile on Allura as she whispers, "She snores…"

Allura tries not to smile at her and fails. Shaking her head, Allura grabs at her robe at the bottom of the bed and wraps it around her before rising. She looks over at Anna and sighs, "I think you need a bath young lady…"

The smile leaves Anna's face, "I don't like baths… Nanny never lets me play in the water."

Smiling at her, Allura asks, "Want to play in my bathtub? I'll take a shower instead."

Anna squeals with delight and races off into Allura's bathroom, quickly followed by Allura.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits at the breakfast table drinking coffee and waiting for the rest of the team to show up. He sighs deeply as his mind continues to go over last night, _What an idiot I am…why the hell did I go near her?_ He closes his eyes as he continues to drink his coffee, his mind racing between continuing to call himself an idiot and wondering how crazy Allura has become with that story she told him last night.

He reopens his eyes when he hears the running steps of a small child. He watches as Anna comes running around the table squealing with delight, "Uncle Keith! I got to swim in Mommy's bathtub!"

Keith smiles at her delight then lets his eyes drift to the door as Allura slowly walks through. He watches as she keeps her smiling face turned toward Anna. She sits down across from him as Anna crawls into the chair next to him and proceeds to tell him about all the bubbles and how deep the water was.

When Anna finally stops talking long enough to take a breath, Keith looks up to find Allura watching him closely. She smiles hesitantly at him, "Good Morning."

Keith doesn't return the smile but manages to mutter, "Morning."

He watches the smile slowly leave Allura's face and almost thanks God when Lance wheels into the room shortly followed by the rest of the members of the force. Keith manages to keep a small smile on his face as he greets each of them and continues to avoid looking at Allura.

Allura sits through breakfast not really speaking to anyone and picks at her food. She manages a small smile for Anna when she asks Allura a question, but otherwise stays quiet. Keith finally looks up at her and notes the sadness in her eyes before he quickly looks away again.

When just about everyone is finished eating, Keith stands up, "Let's get out for practice." He leads the way out of the room. Allura stays in her seat for a moment as Anna comes around the table to give her a hug before leaving with her Nanny, who had just arrived to fetch her. Lance pauses beside her and studies her closely before asking, "Are you alright Majesty? You were awfully quiet at the table."

Allura manages a small smile, "I'm fine Lance, just a bit tired."

Lance studies her a moment more before he sighs and turns for the door, "We better get moving before the Commander leaves without you." Allura doesn't reply and follows him out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

After two hours of drills and target practice, Keith calls a halt, "Good work team…"

Pidge laughs across the video comm., "It's like you've never been away Cap!"

Keith smiles slightly at Pidge through the comm. but doesn't reply to his comment. Instead he sighs a bit, "Let's head back, Tony take the lead."

Keith holds back as Red lion leads the way back to the castle as he brings up the rear. He lands Black on his pedestal and stays sitting in the seat for a few moments, hoping the others will clear out of the control room before he returns, or at least one person will…

She had been quiet through most of practice, only speaking when spoken to, but he couldn't fault Allura's performance. She had been spot on with everything from her position in the drills to her target hits.

Sighing deeply, Keith reaches over and finally hits the buttons to leave the lion. When the launch reaches the bottom of the tunnel, Keith slowly rises from the command chair and starts for his T-bar. He stops suddenly when he hears his name being said softly.

Allura steps out of the shadows reaching for him, "Keith, please…"

Keith freezes in place as she steps closer to him. Allura studies his eyes closely as she reaches up to touch his face. He stiffens his body as she touches him and starts to say, "Allu…" only to be cut off when she puts her fingers to his lips.

Allura leans up on her tip toes and replaces her fingers with her lips and kisses him softly. Keith feels himself slowly relax as she kisses him. When her tongue lightly licks his lips, Keith lets out a groan and brings up his arms to wrap them around her as he deepens the kiss.

A sigh escapes Allura as Keith crushes her body to his and she moves her fingers up into his hair. As the moments pass and the need for air becomes desperate for her, Allura pulls her head back to end the kiss. She studies Keith's eyes as he draws in a few deep breaths of his own before she smiles lightly at him, "Come to me tonight…"

When she feels him stiffen, Allura pulls away from him and walks over to her T-bar. She looks back at Keith once more before grabbing it, "I'll be waiting for you…"

Keith watches as Allura disappears up into the control room and bends over trying to regain control of his errant body as he continues to take in several deep breaths.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Keith finally gets back up into the control room he finds Lance waiting for him, "You had a call while you were out practicing."

Keith stands there for a moment but when Lance doesn't continue he asks agitated, "And?"

Lance smiles at him then hands him a slip of paper with a message on it. Keith scans the paper and lets out a deep sigh as Lance asks, "Was that what you were hoping for?"

Keith doesn't answer at first, part of him feels a little sad, but for the most part he just feels relieved that it's done, "Yes, as of today I am a free man once more."

Lance smiles sardonically at him, "If that is good news then why don't you seem happier?"

Solemn eyes raise and slam into Lance's, "Maybe because it wasn't how I wanted it to end… I had a lot of hopes when I married her Lance. It wasn't her fault I couldn't let go of the past."

The smile leaves Lance's face as he reaches over to pat Keith's arm, "Yeah, I know buddy…I know."

Keith shakes it off and lets out a deep sigh, "I'm going to skip lunch and get some work done. I'll be in my office."

Lance nods at him and watches as Keith leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sits at the dining room table smiling as Anna happily talks to her "uncles" Pidge, Hunk and Tony. Lance is the last to enter and signals the maid to serve as he takes his place at the table. Allura looks around a bit shocked not to see Keith enter, but before she can say anything, Anna beats her to it, "Where is Uncle Keith?"

Lance smiles at her, "He is working Anna."

Anna's face drops a bit, "But I wanted to eat with him."

Tony chuckles, "Now we know how the rest of us rate…"

Lance returns the laugh as Anna turns her sad eyes on Allura, "Mommy, I want to eat with Uncle Keith."

Allura smiles at Anna and suggests, "How about we get a tray and take it to him and you can eat with him in his office?"

Anna's smile could have lit up the room. She slides off of her seat and races around the table to grab at Allura's hand, "Come on Mommy…hurry!"

The men in the room laugh as Allura is pulled off of her chair and they walk together into the kitchen to acquire the tray.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits at his desk attempting for the fourth time to read the document in front of him. As his mind wanders again he takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair. The knock at his door finally brings him back to reality, "Yes?"

The door to his office opens and Anna comes streaking in, "Uncle Keith!"

A small smile crosses his face as Anna comes around his desk. He slides his chair back and Anna crawls up onto his lap. He looks up as Allura enters carrying a tray. She smiles at him, "Anna wanted to eat with you."

She sets the tray down on his desk and Keith's attention goes back to Anna who asks, "Are you sad?"

Before Keith can answer, Anna wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses his cheek. Allura smiles at the two of them. Keith's eyes close as he holds his daughter close to him and inhales her fresh little girl smell. Anna pulls away from him and studies his eyes closely before turning to Allura, "Mommy, he still looks sad."

Allura smiles at her, "Why don't you give him another hug. I'm sure it would help."

Anna looks at him for a moment more before looking back at Allura, "Mommy, hug him with me, two hugs would be better."

Keith arches an eyebrow at Allura as she continues to smile at him. Allura walks around the desk and bends near Keith, wrapping her arms around him at the same time as Anna. She whispers in his ear, "Smile Keith and enjoy your daughter."

Allura kisses his ear before pulling away and rising once more. She looks down on the two to find a smile on Keith's face now as Anna continues to study him. Anna looks back up at Allura, "See Mommy, now he looks happy."

A small laugh escapes Allura, "Yes, he does. I'm going to go eat my lunch now. You have fun with Keith." She smiles at both of them once more before she turns around and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Lance knocks on Keith's office door and enters when bidden. He smiles as he wheels more into the room at the sight of Anna curled up asleep against Keith's chest as he writes on a sheet of paper.

Lance stops in front of his desk, "You know…at one time I was her favorite. It seems I've been replaced."

A broad smile crosses Keith's face as he lounges back in his chair. Anna sighs a bit in her sleep and snuggles in closer to Keith's chest. Lance shakes his head at her before turning back to Keith, "Didn't feel like stopping work long enough to put her to bed?"

Keith smiles at Lance, "A beautiful woman is asleep in my arms and you want me to give her up? You must be jealous."

Lance laughs at him, "You damn well better believe I am."

A small laugh escapes Keith as he looks down on the sleeping princess. Lance's next question gets his attention again, "So feeling a bit better?"

Keith arches a brow at him, "I didn't know I was feeling poorly."

Lance snorts, "Doesn't take a genius to tell me you were in a shitty mood this morning and it didn't get any better after that note from your attorney."

Keith doesn't comment at first, he looks back down on Anna once more. Letting out a deep sigh he finally looks back up at Lance, "Yeah…amazing what an hour or two spent with this little girl can do for my attitude."

Another snort escapes Lance as Keith chuckles at him, "You really are jealous aren't you?"

Lance lets out a deep sigh, "I've been kind of a surrogate parent to her for most of her life Keith. She would come to me when she was sad or when she wanted to show me something. Gotta admit…I enjoyed having the attention of that beautiful woman as well." A sardonic smile crosses his face, "About the only attention I can get anymore."

Keith smiles sadly at his friend, "Come on Lance, it isn't like you don't have other things to offer…"

Lance makes a swiping motion with his hand, "Keith, I won't ever marry. When it comes down to it, women want kids and a husband they can have sex with. I can no longer fill either requirement." He turns his wheel chair to head toward the door.

Keith stops him, "Did you need anything Lance or did you just come in here to express your displeasure at losing your status as favorite?"

Lance turns in his chair a bit and arches a brow at Keith, "Mostly to express my displeasure and to tell you that your ass better be at the dinner table so the rest of us can enjoy Anna as well."

Keith laughs at him as Lance turns and leaves the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 6

Mertz

That evening, Keith sits at the dinner table listening to the conversation going on around him. Anna had decided she needed to sit next to her Uncle Lance tonight for dinner so that had moved people around and Keith had ended up sitting next to Allura.

As the scent of her perfume fills his nose, Keith grimaces as his body reacts to her nearness. _Dammit…this is ridiculous. It's Allura "the bitch" sitting next to me, what the hell is wrong with me?_

He snaps out of his thoughts when Pidge asks him a question. As dinner continues, Keith finds he is better able to ignore Allura's nearness until she places her hand on his upper thigh. Keith manages not to jump but turns his gaze to Allura.

Allura doesn't look at him, instead she squeezes his thigh as she answers Hunk's question. Keith clamps his hand down on top of hers and attempts to pull her hand off. Allura tightens her grip and Keith releases her hand. _Damn her! Everyone would notice if I yanked hard enough to get her hand off of me._

Keith takes a deep breath as she finally releases him when dessert is served. Once he is finished with his dessert he pushes back from the table. Lance looks up at him and asks sardonically, "Leaving so soon?"

Keith manages a small smile, "I'm worn out for today, calling it a night." He stands and begins to head for the door, stopping when Anna calls out to him, "Uncle Keith, wait!"

She leaves Lance's side and runs over to him, "Read me a story…"

Allura arches a brow at her and turns to smile at Lance, "Looks like you aren't the only one being replaced." Lance laughs at her as Anna pulls on Keith's hand, "Please!"

Keith smiles down at her, "Very well, let's go then." Anna takes his hand and pulls Keith out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith finishes reading the tale of Cinderella to Anna and turns to look at her. He smiles at her wondering, _When did she fall asleep?_ Keith slowly rises from the bed and turns off her bedside lamp. He starts for the door, stopping when it opens before he reaches it.

Allura steps into the room and looks over at the bed, "I missed it..." She shifts her gaze to Keith, "I was hoping to kiss her goodnight before she fell asleep."

Keith doesn't reply. Allura steps closer to him, her hand out to touch him. Keith grabs her hand to stop her, "Don't."

Stepping closer to him so their bodies are almost touching, Allura looks up and asks, "Why?"

His heartbeat increasing, Keith takes a deep breath and her scent fills his being. As their gazes lock, Allura leans up on her toes and lightly presses her lips to his for a moment. She pulls back slightly so her mouth is still just a breath away from his and whispers, "Please…"

His whole body comes alive and Keith wraps his arms around Allura while closing the gap between their lips. His tongue sweeps into Allura's mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck. As his hands drift down her back a small voice is heard, "Mommy?"

Keith pulls away from Allura like he was being burned and Allura turns toward Anna, "Yes my love?"

Anna makes a small crying sound, "Mommy…" and holds a hand out to her. Allura looks at Keith briefly and whispers, "I'll be waiting…" before she steps away from him to walk to Anna's bed.

Keith watches as Allura pulls Anna into her arms as she sits down beside her then quickly leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Late that night Keith tosses and turns in his bed. He finally turns onto his side and looks at the time, cursing at himself. Unable to get Allura out of his mind so he can settle down to sleep, Keith finally rises and leaves his room.

He quickly walks down the hall and enters Allura's room as quietly as possible. Keith slowly crosses the moonlit room to look down on Allura, who is sleeping on the lounge in front of the windows. His eyes move along her bathrobe clad figure, his eyes stopping on her breasts, her nipples easily seen through the thin fabric of the bathrobe.

Allura sighs in her sleep and opens her eyes to see Keith looking down on her. She smiles sleepily, "I knew you would come…"

Arching an eyebrow at her, Keith sits beside her as his fingers find her cheek and caresses it, "Then you knew more than I did…because I wasn't going to."

He bends over her and lightly kisses her lips as his hands start roaming over her body until he finds the tie for the robe. As he loosens the knot and spreads the material apart, he moves his mouth to her neck and adds, "You are like a damn siren's song to me…" His hand moves to begin caressing her breast as she moans and wraps her arms around his neck, "Even though I know I'm going to be dashed across the rocks and drown, I still can't stay away from you…"

Keith moves lower and takes her nipple in his mouth and gently tugs on it as Allura whimpers before sighing out, "You and your Greek myths…"

Keith stiffens his body and pulls his head up to look at her astonished. He stares into her eyes as he whispers, "What do you know about Greek myths?"

Confused blue eyes gaze into dark brown ones as Keith continues to pull away from her. Allura sits up and tries to touch Keith, only to have him pull farther away from her. He repeats his question, "Allura, where have you heard about Greek myths?"

Allura drops her hand and turn her head towards the window to gaze out as she answers softly, "You told me about them…before my accident you were reading Homer's Odyssey to me. We had just finished the section that dealt with the Sirens."

She turns her head back to Keith and gazes into his eyes once more as his face twists with his confusion. Rubbing her face she sighs, "I knew you didn't believe me last night."

Keith turns and begins to walk away from her, toward the door. Allura begins rising from her seat, "Keith? Where are you going?"

He ignores her, opens the door and walks out as she loudly says his name, "KEITH!"

The sound of her yelling his name echoes in his ears as he walks down the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance groans as he hears the pounding on his door. Turning his head he looks at the clock beside his bed and grimaces at the late hour. He turns on his bedside lamp before yelling, "YEAH?"

The door to his room opens and Keith comes in and begins pacing agitated around his room. Lance pushes himself up into a sitting position in his bed and tiredly wipes his eyes before asking, "Did you need something Keith other than to wake me up and pace my floor?"

Keith stops in front of Lance and runs his hand through his hair agitated, "Lance…that isn't Allura. At least not the Allura we know."

Lance yawns and rubs his face tiredly before asking, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Turning to pace the floor once more Keith begins talking more to himself than to Lance, "She knew about Greek myths, the poet Homer and the Sirens. The Allura we know wouldn't give a damn about 3000 year old Earth legends and sure as shit wouldn't read about them."

Lance's eyes grow large as he looks at Keith like he is a mad man, "Are you saying something is possessing the Queen?"

"No! Yes! I don't know!" Keith stops pacing to look at Lance, "She told me this ridiculous story of waking up here and it not being her Arus. That the people are different from the Arus she is used to."

Lance laughs softly, "Well, that would explain the total personality change."

Keith glares at Lance, "This isn't funny Lance… How the hell can that be Allura, she knows each of us, our habits and personalities, well, except for Tony who didn't exist on her Arus." He sighs as he sits down on the only chair in the room, "What the hell do we do about it?"

Lance studies Keith closely before letting out his own sigh and replying, "Maybe we do nothing and not look a gift horse in the mouth."

Keith looks at Lance in shock. Lance raises his eyebrows at Keith before continuing, "Let's face it Keith, this Allura is a wonderful person to be around. She actually cares what happens to the people around her. Maybe after years of putting up with the bitch, God has finally decided to smile on us and who are we to ask why or try to change it?"

After studying Lance for a while, Keith finally responds in a quiet voice, "I've never known you to be of a religious mind frame."

Lance snorts, "If you were the one stuck in a damn wheel chair for the rest of your life you wouldn't be asking me that." He runs a hand through his own disheveled hair, "After the accident I questioned God everyday why he would do this to me. The answer I finally found was that I was needed to fill the space left by Coran after Allura retired him. I can talk Allura down when she gets into one of her rants and for some reason, maybe because she feels guilty about my crash, she doesn't take things out on me the same way she does everyone else. "

He stops and then waves his hand, "Whatever, but the main point is, this Allura is totally different. Haven't you noticed how everyone is happier? The smiles come easier, everyone is much more relaxed. She actually spends time with Princess Anna. Why would you want to change that?"

Keith sighs deeply and rubs his face before looking back at Lance, "You are right…"

Lance smiles wickedly at him, "I usually am…now get the hell out of here so I can go back to sleep."

Keith rolls his eyes at his friend and rises from his chair. He smiles at Lance, "Good night old friend."

Lance snorts, "Old…good night you asshole."

Laughing, Keith walks out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith walks back down the hall and pauses before Allura's bedroom door once more. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and quietly walks back inside. After his eyes adjust to the dark he finds Allura has moved from the lounge to her bed.

Walking over to the bed, he reaches over to turn on the bedside lamp before sitting down next to her. He looks into her sleeping face and curses himself for her puffy eyes. _Dammit…she cried herself to sleep._ He touches her cheek and whispers, "Allura?"

Keith smiles as she sighs his name out in her sleep. He leans down and lightly kisses her lips and can tell the moment she awakens as her body briefly stiffens and then relaxes. Deepening the kiss he slowly lowers himself on top of her as her arms come up around him, her fingers in his hair.

Allura's fingers leave Keith's hair and move to his cheek. She pulls back from the kiss to look into his eyes as she caresses his cheek, "I thought you were angry with me…"

Gazing deeply into her eyes, Keith sighs and lightly kisses her lips again before smiling at her, "I had to have a friend remind me not to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Allura's eyebrows go up and she begins to ask, "What gif..." only for Keith to cut her off by kissing her again, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. Sighing deeply against Keith's mouth, Allura wraps her legs around his hips and pulls up against him.

A deep groan rumbles from Keith's chest as he feels himself harden and pushes his groin into Allura, listening to her moan in response. He lifts his head to gaze into her eyes for a moment before standing and quickly taking off his night clothes. Allura unknots her robe and manages to take it off and throw it on the floor just before Keith falls back on top of her, his mouth once again on hers.

Allura holds Keith close to her, enjoying the full body contact as the weight of Keith's body pushes her down into the mattress. As his hands come up between them to play with her breasts, Allura decides to take control and pushes on his shoulders.

Keith pulls away from the kiss to look at her confused. Allura smiles at him and pushes on his chest to get him to rise. She keeps pushing him the direction she wants him to be until he is lying on his back on the bed and she is sitting astride him.

Allura leans over him, and lightly runs her tongue over his lips. When Keith tries to grab her head and pull her tongue into his mouth, Allura pulls back. He arches a brow at her and she smiles at him before leaning back over to whisper in his ear, "Don't be in such a rush…" She follows that by pulling his earlobe into her mouth and sucking on it briefly before lightly biting and then licking different spots on his neck while moving lower.

Keith groans as she continues to torture him by sliding down his body, letting her hair run over him until she is near his nipples. Her teeth graze over one nipple before she blows on it lightly. When his hands move into her hair, Allura pulls it into her mouth and sucks hard on it eliciting a deep guttural groan from Keith.

Smiling to herself, Allura slides lower, nipping and then kissing his abdomen and enjoying how the muscles flex each time. She finally reaches his manhood and runs her fingers along him before taking the tip of his penis in her mouth and sucking hard on it while her fingers slide along his shaft.

She listens to his deep intake of breath before he begins to lurch upward, "ALLURA!"

Allura raises her head and places a hand on his chest to push him back down. She follows him and slowly rises above him again until she is astride his hips. Keith grabs her hips and raises her enough to position himself and then drops her on him, fully sheathing himself within her.

Allura sits still and watches his face for a few moments as he closes his eyes, pure bliss showing on his features. She begins to move slowly, continuing to watch his face as she gyrates her hips while running her fingernails along his chest, scratching him lightly.

Keith opens his eyes to find her watching him intently while she moves. He moves his hands from her hips up along her chest until both hands grasp her breasts and he begins massaging them. Allura throws her head back as a deep moan leaves her throat as his thumbs tease her nipples.

Keith sits up, wraps his hands around her buttocks and taking a nipple into his mouth while Allura continues to move against him. She lowers her head and wraps her fingers into his hair while holding his head to her breast. When he begins pulling on her to move faster, she complies and soon both are crying out their orgasms in each other's ears.

As Keith falls back on the bed, Allura follows him, draping her body across his as he groans into her ear, "That was incredible…" She raises her head to smile down into his face and lightly kisses his lips before whispering, "I love you Keith…"

He watches her for several moments before speaking in a low voice, "I thought I wasn't your Keith…the one you are married to."

She smiles lightly as her hand moves to caress his cheek, "You are a bit harder and you don't smile as much but you are still my Keith and I will always love you." She bends down and kisses him again before whispering against his lips, "Only my Keith can make me feel this way…" then she deepens the kiss, her tongue sweeping his mouth and eliciting a deep groan from within him.

Keith turns them over in the bed and pushes into her as her back settles against the mattress. She gasps as he moves within her, his deep, penetrating thrusts pushing her more into the mattress. She cries out as he continues thrusting long after she climaxes for the second time. When he finally comes, Keith thrusts deeply once more, lifting Allura's lower body up off of the mattress briefly before allowing his full body weight to rest upon her.


	7. Chapter 7

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 7

Mertz

Allura awakens the following morning to find herself alone in the bed. She sighs as she sits up and looks out the window to find the sun shining. She grimaces, _I overslept…I'm surprised Keith didn't wake me for lion practice._

Rising from the bed, Allura reaches down to the floor to pick up her discarded bathrobe and slowly pulls it on while walking toward the windows. She watches as four of the five lions fly by while performing maneuvers.

Shaking her head at the sight, Allura turns and heads for her bathroom to take a long hot bath before dressing for the day.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura walks down the hall and enters castle control just as the force returns. Hunk smiles at her as he exits the launch tube, "Feeling better Majesty?"

Her eyes briefly glance at Keith who winks discreetly at her before returning her gaze to Hunk to answer him, "Yes, much. Thanks for asking."

Lance moves away from the dais once it has lowered and looks bemused from Allura to Keith before commenting, "Strange you were sick this morning…thought the flu lasted longer than a few hours."

Out of the corner of her eye, Allura watches as Keith subtly scratches at his temple and quickly glances at the puzzled looks on Pidge, Hunk and Tony's faces before she replies, "It was a headache Lance, not the flu." She catches Keith smiling behind Lance and continues, "Sure you are feeling alright since you can't tell the difference between the two?"

Lance looks behind him at Keith, disgruntled, then turns back to Allura, "I'm fine Majesty, just glad you are feeling alright." He turns his chair toward the door and leads the way out saying, "Let's get some lunch."

Hunk, Pidge and Tony quickly follow him. Keith pauses by the door to take her hand within his and slows their walk down the hall so they fall behind. Once the others are far enough ahead he leans over to kiss her lightly as he smiles at her, "Good catch."

She winks at him, "Thanks for the tip."

He chuckles warmly, the sound causing her body to respond with her nipples hardening. He pauses to push her against the wall and kisses her a bit more thoroughly. As Allura's eyes glaze over with desire he whispers in her ear, "Next time you walk toward that window, make sure you are fully covered."

Allura flushes as her eyes grow wide, "You saw?"

Keith grins wickedly at her, "I believe I'm the only one who had a reason to look that way as we passed by…"

She pushes him away from her to continue down the hall. Allura glances back to find Keith watching her closely as she walks ahead of him into the dining room. Lance arches a brow at her as she walks in, "Get lost?"

Allura smiles at him, "Not at all…just not in that much of a rush today and the Commander was nice enough to walk with me."

Lance rolls his eyes as Keith walks in behind her. Keith brushes a hand against her butt as he passes her and Allura jumps slightly. Her eyes find his and narrow at the devilish look in them before he turns away from her to take his seat. She glares at the back of his head, _Two can play that game…_

She walks around the table and takes her seat across from Keith. Allura pulls the chair up as close to the table as she can as she sits down. Slipping off her shoe under her dress, she slides her foot out until it makes contact with Keith's leg.

His face quickly comes up and his eyes lock on hers. She smiles at him as her foot continues to travel up his leg then slides between them. She continues to hold his eyes as her toes press down on his groin.

Keith jumps in his seat slightly and pushes back. Puzzled, Pidge glances his way, "Something wrong Cap?"

Flushing slightly, Keith glances at Allura's smiling face before responding, "No, just dropped my napkin."

He makes to bend over only to hear Lance's voice, "You haven't taken it off your plate yet…_Commander_."

Keith glances at his plate and reddens more before looking at the sardonic look on Lance's face. He manages to keep his face neutral as he reaches for it, "Hmm…and I thought I dropped it."

Lance rolls his eyes at Keith then glances at Allura. He takes note of the merry look in her eyes as she tries not to laugh at Keith and wonders, _What the hell did she do under the table?_ He smiles to himself and decides to simply enjoy this strange side of the two people he considers his friends and goes back to his lunch.

Allura looks around the table then realizes something. She looks over at Lance to ask, "Where's Anna?"

Lance finishes his bite of food before answering, "Taking an early nap. According to her nanny she has been crabby all morning so she put Anna down for a nap early."

Allura catches Keith's gaze for a second and he smiles at her encouragingly before she turns back to Lance, "If she is sleeping, I'll go check on her after lunch then."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith watches as Allura slowly rises from the table and glances at him before walking out the door to go check on Anna and then going to work in her office for a while. He manages to keep from turning around to watch her as she walks out of the door. Soon Tony, Pidge and Hunk leave as well so that only Keith and Lance remain.

As he takes a sip of his coffee, Keith's eyes rise to meet the inquisitive look in Lance's. Lance arches a brow at him before asking, "So what's up with you and Allura?"

Keith finishes the coffee in his cup before answering, "Why must there be something?"

Lance rolls his eyes at him, "Please…I know you well enough to know when something is going on." He hits the switches for his chair and moves his wheel chair around the table. He stops next to Keith and waits until Keith turns in his seat to face him.

He watches Keith closely before his gaze turns a bit hard, "Keith, if we were dealing with "the bitch" I wouldn't interfere. In fact I would wish you the best of luck. But this Allura…I don't want to see her hurt Keith."

Keith looks away from Lance without answering. Lance reaches over and grabs his arm, getting him to look at him again, "I know the truth about Anna Keith."

Keith's eyes fly to Lance's. Lance doesn't even flinch at the fierce look within Keith's eyes as he continues to glare at him. He finally smiles at Keith as he releases his arm, "You would have to be blind not to notice the similarities between you and Anna. She has your eyes and mouth, not to mention your charming personality." The last said with a bit of sarcasm.

Lance studies his friend closely as Keith finally looks away from him. He lowers his voice and speaks softly, "I don't know what happened five years ago Keith. But I do know that somehow you impregnated Allura and then she forced you to leave. I'm guessing Allura hoped no one else would realize the truth with you gone."

Keith finally manages to speak, his voice low, almost guttural, "So what is your point?"

Lance smiles at him, "My point is that "the bitch" is the one that hurt you. The Allura before us today had nothing to do with that and I don't want you taking out your anger on her."

Keith sighs as he rubs his eyes. He looks over at Lance again, "I would never hurt her Lance. I care too damn much about her to ever hurt her."

Lance reaches over and pats his arm, "That is what I wanted to know." He smiles at Keith and then leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night Keith lies on the lounge in Allura's room naked, with her lying between his raised legs and resting her head on his chest. He moves his fingers along her arms, smiling as goose pimples rise along the skin as she responds to him.

He lowers his head and gently kisses her ear before whispering, "Cold?" as his arms wrap around her chest and stomach. She smiles and runs her fingers along his arms before answering, "No…you are very warm."

Allura turns in his arms so she is lying on her side and looking into his eyes, "What happened today? I thought you would come to me after lunch, instead I didn't see you until you came to me this evening. You even skipped dinner."

Keith tightens his arms around her and absently rubs her back as his gaze leaves her to look out the window, "I had a conversation with Lance that left me a bit shaken and I had to think some things through."

He looks back down at her when her fingers slide along his cheek. He lifts a hand to take her hand within his before he whispers, "He knows about Anna and if Lance figured it out, who else will?"

Sighing deeply, Allura leans up and kisses his lips softly before smiling at him, "We will worry about that if the time comes. She is my daughter, regardless of her parentage; Anna will be the next queen."

Allura lays her head back down on his chest for a moment before speaking again, "But you have brought up something I wanted to talk to you about."

She raises her face to his again, "What if I go back and "the bitch" returns?" She raises her hand to caress his cheek again, "I don't want her to be able to hurt you or Anna. I want Anna to grow up knowing what love is Keith and not turning into the bitter woman her mother is."

Keith watches her eyes closely before asking, "What do you want me to do Allura?"

Allura smiles at him before saying, "Marry me, be Anna's father in truth and become the next king of Arus."

Stunned, Keith watches Allura for several moments before uttering, "Marriage?" She doesn't reply as he works it through in his mind. Once he has had a few moments, Keith shakes his head at her, "It won't work if "the bitch" reappears Allura. As the rightful queen of Arus, her authority would overrule mine and she would make both my and Anna's life hell."

Allura looks away for a moment then sits up away from Keith. She turns around to face him, "What if I sign over my rights as queen; in essence stating your authority will supersede mine?"

Once again stunned, Keith's wide eyes stare into Allura's before he whispers, "You would do that?"

Allura nods, "I trust your judgment. You will always protect Arus and I would do anything to protect you and Anna."

Keith leans forward and kisses her while drawing her into his arms. He moves his mouth to her neck as he holds her close to him. He whispers into her ear, "I love you Allura…and if you want me, you will have me."

Allura turns her head to find his lips again. As they kiss, Allura's hands move along his chest as she pushes him back onto the lounge again. She shifts so she is astride Keith and takes him within her, moaning as he begins moving against her.

They continue their movements while their hands move along each other's body, caressing and showing their love for the other. As Allura reaches her peak she cries out, "I love you!" before resting her face in Keith's neck.

Moments later Allura raises herself to look into Keith's eyes once more. She smiles at him before asking, "Make me one more promise."

He reaches up with his hand to caress her cheek, "What would that be love?"

She takes his hand within her and kisses it before replying, "If "the bitch" does return, try to teach her how to love."

Keith is silent for a moment before he nods at her. Allura smiles and snuggles into his chest before slowly falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura awakens and moans as she feels Keith push into her. She opens her eyes to find Keith looking down into her eyes with a smile on his face. He leans down and moves his lips over hers slowly before his tongue sweeps into her mouth.

Wrapping her arms around Keith's neck, Allura pushes her hips up against Keith in rhythm with his thrusts. Soon he picks up the pace and pushes faster and harder into her and Allura throws her head back in ecstasy as she climaxes. Keith groans loudly as she tightens around him and thrusts once more before joining her.

Once he has recovered, Keith raises his head and smiles down into Allura's face as he leans forward to kiss her once more. Allura sighs against his mouth as Keith moves his lips along her cheek and begins kissing her neck. Allura whispers, "You are taking an awful chance still being here this morning…"

Keith pulls away from her neck to look at her questioningly, "Who is going to catch me?"

Allura smiles, "Your daughter keeps your hours…"

The words no more than leave Allura's mouth when the door to her room opens and Anna comes running in. Keith moves away from Allura, throwing the blankets over them as Anna stops beside the bed.

Anna looks at Keith curiously then asks Allura, "Did Uncle Keith sleep with you?"

Allura rolls onto her side toward Anna and smiles at her, "Good morning love. Yes, your Uncle Keith slept with me last night."

Anna studies her for a moment then asks, "Did you have a bad dream? I sometimes go sleep with Uncle Lance when I have bad dreams."

Keith raises his head and looks at Anna for a moment then turns away to the other side of the bed where he had thrown his clothes the night before. He listens to Allura's reply as he gets a hold of his jeans and tries to pull them on under the blankets quick.

"No love, I didn't have a bad dream, sometimes adults like to sleep in the same bed together though."

Anna nods, "Like when you used to sleep with Daddy?"

Allura manages a small smile as she nods. She looks behind her quick to find Keith out of the bed and grabbing his shirt off the floor before turning back to Anna, "Would you like to have a new Daddy?"

Confused, Anna looks over at Keith briefly as he walks, now fully dressed, around the bed to sit beside Allura before asking, "I can have more than one?"

Smiling at her, Allura nods, "Yes, would you like Keith to be your Daddy now?"

Anna's eyes move away from Allura to Keith, who smiles at her. A smile crosses her face as she throws herself into Keith's arms. Brown eyes shine up at him as Anna asks, "Can I call you Daddy?"

Keith feels tears threatening as he manages to smile at her, "Yes, I want you to call me Daddy."

Anna throws her arms around his stomach again as she sighs, "My daddy…" A tear slides down Keith's face as he wraps his arms around Anna and turns his face toward Allura. Allura smiles at him as she reaches over to wipe the tear off his cheek.

Keith takes one hand off of Anna and reaches back for her. Allura sits up in the bed and wraps her arms around Keith and Anna as Keith pulls her close to him. He places a light kiss on Allura's lips before Allura places her head on his shoulder. Anna finally pulls back and looks up at both of them, "Mommy, I'm hungry now."

Allura starts laughing and turns her face to look into Keith's eyes, "Go take your daughter to breakfast while I get dressed."

Keith smiles warmly at her, leans over to kiss her once more before picking a squealing Anna up and her hugging her close as he walks out of the room with her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance yawns as he goes down the hallway to the dining room. Hearing voices as he gets near the dining room, a smile crosses his face as he enters the room to find Anna talking animatedly to Keith, only pausing as she takes a sip of her milk.

Her sunny smile finds Lance as he rolls across the room to his customary spot, "Uncle Lance!" She slides off of her seat by Keith to run to him and crawls up onto his lap to give him a hug. Lance holds the child close to him, "Morning sweet pea."

Anna pulls back to look at him, "Guess what?"

Lance's eyebrows go up, "What?"

Anna points over at Keith and whispers, "Uncle Keith is my daddy now. I get to call him Daddy."

Lance feels his face freeze as his eyes leave Anna's face to look over at Keith, "You do huh?"

Keith arches a brow at him as he watches Anna kiss Lance on his cheek before she crawls off of his lap and comes back to her chair. Lance manages to keep his voice calm as he asks, "So when did this happen?"

Before Keith can answer, Allura walks into the room with a smile on her face. She pauses a moment when her eyes lock on Lance, then she continues into the room. Anna smiles at her, "Look Mommy, cook made me pancakes!"

Lance spits out with mockery in his tone, "Yes and she gets to eat with "Daddy"."

Keith turns to him with a warning tone, "Lance…"

Allura holds up her hand, "Lance, I need a word with you." She stands up and leaves the room. Lance glares at Keith before wheeling after her. Keith watches him leave the room before turning back to Anna, smiling at her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura walks by Lance to a close by conference room and leads the way inside. She turns to him as the door closes, "Lance, I had wanted to talk to you before Anna said anything…"

Lance holds up his hand to stop her, "Just tell me what the hell is going on."

Sighing deeply, Allura sits down in a chair before she begins, "Keith and I are going to marry. Anna came into my room this morning to find Keith there, so we told her."

Snorting, Lance glares at her, "Didn't take you long to replace Michael."

Allura narrows her eyes at Lance, "Lance, you have to understand…"

Lance cuts her off, "I know about the whole "this is not your Arus" bit Allura. Keith told me about it when he didn't quite believe you."

She watches him for a moment, "You believe it?"

Lance lets out a deep sigh before he wipes his face tiredly, "As hard as it is to believe, yes…I've known Allura "the bitch" for a lot of years and you are nothing like her." He turns his gaze back to her, "But why marry Keith now?"

Allura reaches out to take Lance's hand as she studies his eyes, "I don't know why…but suddenly I feel like my time here is coming to an end. I want to know that Keith and Anna will be alright." She squeezes the hand she is holding, "Even on my Arus, you are one of my best friends Lance…I need you to help me with this. I want a document drawn up and signed today that states as King, Keith's authority supersedes mine."

Lance's jaw drops, "WHAT?"

Smiling at the shocked look on his face Allura continues, "I want Keith to be able to rein in "the bitch" if she returns Lance." A fierce look crosses her face, "She is done hurting the people I love."


	8. Chapter 8

Many thanks to Xia for helping me with Allura's wedding vows in this chapter.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 8

Mertz

Keith smiles at Anna as she finishes her breakfast and starts talking a mile a minute at him again. He sighs as she stops to take a breath and looks over at the door when Allura walks in. She smiles at Keith as she takes her seat, "Everything is alright Keith. Lance is getting the documents drawn up and we can get married this afternoon."

Keith's jaw drops a little, "So soon?"

Allura looks up at him questioningly, "I thought that is what we agreed upon."

Keith opens his mouth to reply, then stops for a moment and looks over at Anna, who is listening to the discussion with rapt attention. He arches a brow at Allura and tilts his head at Anna. Allura nods and looks over at her daughter, "Done with your breakfast young lady?"

Anna nods at her and Allura smiles, "Then it is time for you to go back to your Nanny for a while." She stands and holds a hand out to her. Anna slowly slides off of her chair and walks around to take it. Allura looks back at Keith, "Back in a moment."

Several minutes later Allura walks back into the dining room to find Keith sipping his coffee. She walks around the table and takes Anna's spot beside him. As Keith sets his cup down, Allura leans toward him to kiss him. Keith pulls her into his arms and kisses her soundly before looking into her eyes, "Why today?"

Allura smiles at him, "I told you…I want you and Anna safe. I see no reason to wait."

Keith studies her eyes for several moments before asking, "What are you leaving out?"

She lets out a groan, "Why is it you always know when I am leaving something out?"

Keith fights to keep a smile off of his face, "I take it you can't hide anything from the other Keith either?"

Allura glares at him, "Not funny…"

Keith arches a brow at her, "Allura…"

Sighing deeply, Allura takes Keith's hand within hers and stares deeply into his eyes, "I don't know why…but I feel like this has to be finished today. Can you just trust me with this?"

He studies her eyes for several moments before letting out his own sigh, "Very well." Keith pulls her back into his arms to kiss her thoroughly. Allura wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes to enjoy the kiss when they hear the sound of someone clearing their throat."

They both turn their heads to find Lance staring with an eyebrow arched at them with Tony, Hunk and Pidge standing behind him looking a bit shocked. Keith and Allura turn back to look at each other and they start laughing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Keith and Allura stand in front of Lance's desk as he reads the document to them regarding Keith's position as King. As he finishes reading it Allura asks, "Are you sure there are no holes in that Lance. I don't want any legal loopholes. Keith's authority will supersede mine?"

Lance nods at her, "This cannot be overridden once signed, unless Keith himself would put in a request to change it."

Allura finishes glancing it over again then adds, "I want more witnesses Lance. I want the entire Voltron Force to sign this document." She looks up at him, "No loopholes."

Eyebrows up, Lance nods at her and then reaches for his comm. unit. As Lance calls the rest of the force to come to his office, Allura turns to Keith and puts her head on his chest. He kisses the top of her head and rubs her arms. Keith whispers to her, "It will be alright Allura."

Allura raises her head from his chest and smiles at him, "I know love…I just want this done."

A few moments later Tony, Hunk and Pidge enter the room. They all watch as first Allura and then Keith signs the document. They each take a turn signing and dating their signatures and then Pidge looks at the couple and smiles, "The bishop will be here in an hour."

Allura smiles at him, "Thanks Pidge." She turns to Keith, "I had better go change."

Keith smiles at her as she turns away from him to walk out of the room.

Lance clears his throat and gains the attention of everyone in the room, "She isn't the only one. Full military dress men." He smiles as Tony, Pidge and Hunk groan and then leave the room. He turns his gaze to Keith, "Sure you are ready for this?"

Keith lets out a deep breath before smiling at him, "Yes, I love her."

Lance studies Keith for a moment before asking, "And if "the bitch" does return?"

A brief look of uncertainty crosses his features before he masks it, "Then I will deal with her." He looks over at Lance, "I made her a promise Lance…I would try to teach "the bitch" how to love."

Lance lets out a snort, "Allura didn't ask for much did she?"

Keith chuckles, "I know…but funny how I feel it is all worth it." He straightens up, "I better go get showered and changed so I look good for my wedding."

Lance shakes his head as he watches Keith walk out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith stands beside the bishop inside the small castle chapel awaiting Allura's arrival. In chairs on either side of the church sits Hunk, Pidge and Tony. Lance sits in his wheel chair beside Hunk and smiles up at him as Keith looks their way.

Keith returns the smile and watches as the door at the back of the church finally opens. He watches as first Anna slowly walks through. Dressed in an ivory gown, she looks every inch the princess with her blond curly hair being held in place with a small crown. In her small hands she carries a bouquet of flowers as she walks slowly to Keith, a sunny smile on her face.

Returning the smile, Keith continues to watch his daughter as she finally reaches him and reaches up to take his hand while she stands beside him. Keith squeezes her little hand and then looks up as Allura fills the doorway.

Dressed in an off the shoulder ivory dress with an embroidered golden panel depicting the small symbols of Arus running down the center and a short train following behind her, Allura begins to walk into the room. Keith smiles at her as she slowly walks toward him, the sunlight shining through the window making her long, loose hair seem even more golden.

Allura stops beside Keith and smiles at him as the bishop begins the ceremony. Keith listens with half an ear as the bishop talks through the meaning of marriage and all the responsibilities that it entails. Instead his mind is on the beautiful woman in front of him. He watches her eyes as she continues to smile at him, her gaze only leaving his face momentarily to glance down at Anna.

His attention comes back to the bishop as he asks Keith to speak his vows. Keith smiles down at Anna as he releases her hand to take both of Allura's. He smiles into her eyes, "Allura, today I take you to be my wife. I promise to love you without reservation in good times and in bad, no matter the circumstances. I cherish our time together and hope I can continue to cherish you for the rest of our lives."

Allura smiles at Keith and then looks to the bishop briefly as he asks her to repeat her vows. She looks back into Keith's eyes and takes a deep breath before beginning, "Keith, today I take you to be my husband. I promise to love you without reservation in good times and in bad, no matter the circumstances." She pauses a moment before continuing, "Today, I give you everything that I am and pray that you will receive it in the same manner it is given...with my whole heart. Tomorrow is not promised us, so let's live everyday as if it would be our last."

As she finishes, Keith's eyes widen a bit when he realizes what she meant, "Allura…" He stops when the bishop continues the ceremony and asks for the rings. Allura reaches into the small pocket of her dress and withdraws a golden band for Keith's finger. She hands it to the bishop and turns her eyes back to Keith.

Keith reaches into this pocket and withdraws a double golden banded ring with a beautiful diamond at its center. He places it on the bishop's outstretched palm and then turns his gaze back to Allura. They listen as the bishop blesses the rings and then holds out Allura's band to Keith.

Keith accepts the ring and places it on Allura's finger as he states, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

Allura smiles brightly at him then turns to receive Keith's ring from the bishop. She takes his hand within hers and places the ring on his finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

They continue to stare into each other's eyes as the bishop says his final blessing and announces, "I now pronounce you man and wife." He looks at Keith, "You may kiss your bride."

A broad smile crosses Keith's face as he leans forward and gently kisses Allura upon the lips. They turn to the general applause coming from the guys and Keith bends down to pick Anna up in his arms as Keith and Allura walk arm in arm to receive well wishes from them.

After several moments, Lance clears his throat to gain everyone's attention. He looks at Keith and Allura, "Keith, you still need to finish being crowned King. The bishop is waiting."

Keith hands Anna down to Lance, places a quick kiss on Allura's lips and walks back over to the bishop. The bishop smiles at him and has him kneel in front of him as he takes the awaiting crown off of the table behind him.

The bishop holds the crown in the air as he goes through the responsibilities of a king. As he finishes, he asks, "Do you Keith Kogane willingly vow to serve the people of Arus as their King? Do you promise to place their needs before your own and be willing to sacrifice your life to protect them?"

Keith takes a deep breath before answering, "Yes."

The bishop smiles as he lowers the crown to his head, "I now proclaim for all to hear, you are now and forevermore Keith Kogane, King of Arus." Keith stands and turns to the applause in the room and reaches down as Anna jumps off of Lance's lap and runs to him. He picks her up and kisses her cheek as Allura walks up to him and wraps her arms around both of them.

Lance smiles at the family and waits for the clapping to end, "Majesties…your public awaits you."

Keith turns to look at Allura, curiosity in his gaze. She smiles at him, "You must be introduced as King to the people to make it official."

Keith nods, takes the crown off of his head and hands it back to the bishop before he wraps his arm around Allura's waist. They follow Lance as he leads the way out of the chapel.

Apprehension fills Keith as they step out onto the balcony and look out on the crowd below. He has always stood in the background as a protector, never before has he felt so many eyes upon him.

Allura smiles encouragingly at him before stepping to the edge of the balcony and raising her voice, "My people, in these uncertain times I felt the need to secure the Arus throne for everyone's safety and well being. Even though King Michael's passing was not that long ago, I know he would be happy knowing his place has been fulfilled by a man of great valor who has proved his devotion to Arus many times over the years while protecting us from the threat of Planet Doom. Today I married that man and now present him to you as your King."

Allura looks back at Keith and takes his hand pulling him forward, "I give you Keith Kogane, King of Arus." Keith, still holding Anna close to him, holds out his hand to the crowds as the cheers begin.

Smiling, Allura steps close enough to Keith to wrap her arm around his back as "Long live the King and Queen" is heard being shouted by the crowds below. Keith lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and smiles down into Allura's face as the cheers continue.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits beside Allura at dinner that night seemingly unable to get the smile off of his face. Whenever the mood strikes him, Keith leans over and kisses Allura again and again. Lance finally starts laughing as he watches Keith lean over and kiss Allura for what must be the twentieth time, "Enough…why don't you two call it a night."

Keith stands up and pulls Allura up beside him before he turns his smiling gaze to Lance, "Excellent idea."

Before they can leave a small voice stops them, "Daddy, can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight?"

As the table erupts with laughter, Keith turns to Allura with a helpless look on his face. Allura smiles at him before turning to Anna, "Not tonight my love…Daddy and I need to sleep alone."

Anna's face drops and tears threaten to fall. Allura looks up at Lance, who has finally managed to stop laughing and her eyes plead with him. Taking the hint, Lance wheels around the table to stop by the family. He smiles at Anna, "Would you like to sleep with me tonight sweet pea?"

Sad brown eyes study him closely before she slowly nods her head. Lance holds out a hand to her and Anna slides off of her chair to crawl up on Lance's lap. Lance arches a brow at Keith and smiles at him before he quickly leaves the room with Anna.

Keith turns his relieved gaze to Allura who smiles at him as Tony speaks up, "You two are lucky Lance saved your butts…otherwise you could have said goodbye to the honeymoon!"

Keith turns to glare at Tony but Allura grabs his arm and leads him out of the dining room.

F xxxxxxxxxx

ingers intertwined, Keith and Allura walk down the hall toward their bedroom for the night. Keith pauses by the door and tilts his head toward Allura for a kiss as his fingers find the button to open the door. Allura sighs against Keith's mouth and squeezes his fingers as she waits for the door to open.

Keith pulls away from her mouth and smiles into her face. Releasing her hand, Keith quickly picks Allura up into his arms and carries her into the room. Allura laughs lightly as she wraps her arms around his neck, "Over the threshold?"

Keith stops before the bed and finds her lips once more as he slowly lowers her to the floor. Allura flicks her tongue against his mouth and then begins dueling with his tongue for control of the kiss. She feels his hands move along the back of her dress and slowly lower the zipper.

Once the zipper is all the way down, Keith moves his hands to her shoulders to push the sleeves down. Allura releases her hold on Keith's neck and once the dress is to her waist, she pushes it the rest of the way off.

Keith's mouth moves to her neck to nuzzle her and Allura moves her hands to his chest and unbuttons his jacket slowly. Once the last button is undone she pushes the jacket off of his shoulders then begins working on the buttons of his shirt underneath. When it is half way unbuttoned, Allura begins placing kisses on his chest and slowly lowering herself as she finishes with the buttons by placing a kiss near Keith's belly button. Allura runs her tongue slowly back up Keith's chest listening to him groan. Her tongue continues its journey up his neck and then into Keith's mouth as her hands push the fabric from Keith's shoulders.

Keith sucks on Allura's tongue as his hands move to her back and finds the clasps to her strapless bra. He works it lose then pulls it away from Allura's body and pulls her tight against his chest, a small groan escaping both of them at the contact.

Allura whispers against Keith's lips, "Let me love you…"

Keith looks at her confused and Allura smiles up into his dark eyes as her fingers find the clasp on his dress pants and releases it. She slowly unzips them and pushes them down his hips, quickly followed by his underwear.

Allura pushes Keith to step backwards until his legs are against the back of the bed and then she pushes on his shoulders to get him to sit down. She straddles his lap and feels his shaft rubbing against her underwear as she kisses Keith.

Keith wraps his hands under her buttocks and squeezes them. He pulls on her underwear, manages to rip the waistband and pulls them off of her. Allura breaks the kiss as Keith tries to lift her into position, "Don't be in such a rush my love…"

She laughs at Keith's groan of disappointment then stands in front of him. Keith runs his hands along her buttocks and leans forward to kiss her stomach. Allura sighs as he works the clasps to her garter belt and loosens her stockings.

Keith slowly rolls each stocking down her legs and pulls Allura's feet up, one at a time to remove them. The garter belt soon follows and Keith leans back to admire the perfect body in front of him. Allura smiles down into his eyes and leans down to kiss him. As she captures his lips, Keith's hands move along her side and begin teasing her nipples.

Allura breaks the kiss and steps away from Keith for a moment. She side steps him to pull a pillow off of the bed and places it between Keith's feet. She kneels on it before him and kisses Keith lightly on the lips then moves to his neck and slowly down his chest.

She listens to his deep intake of breath as she pulls his nipple into her mouth and lovingly sucks on it as her hands continue to slide down Keith's body. She moves to the other nipple to show it the same devotion and her fingers move into his pubic hair and lightly pulls on it.

She feels Keith shudder and wrap his fingers into her hair. Smiling to herself, Allura continues to kiss her way down Keith's chest as her fingers move from the hair to begin caressing his shaft. Keith groans loudly, "Allura please…"

Allura lifts her face to smile at him, "Please what my love?"

A guttural sound escapes Keith as her fingers slide below his shaft to tease his balls, "Please let me have you…"

A soft laugh escapes Allura, "Not yet…I am not done loving you."

She listens to another groan as she lowers her head and begins licking Keith's shaft while holding the base and squeezing lightly. She feels Keith almost start to stand, "Allura!"

Allura lifts her head and pushes on Keith's chest to get him back into a sitting position. She lowers her head once more and continues licking Keith's shaft, flicking her tongue at it. She feels Keith's hands move into her hair once more as she nips the side of his penis and then licks the bite.

Keith groans at the sweet torture until he feels her take the head of his penis into her mouth and suck on it. He releases her hair and moves his hands to his sides, wrapping the blankets around his fists as he feels Allura begins to move her mouth up and down his penis, swallowing it.

Feeling on the edge, Keith releases the blankets to grab Allura's head, "Please…I'm going to…" Allura releases him to look up into his face smiling, "We can't have that…"

Keith takes several deep breaths, trying to regain some calmness as Allura rises and straddles Keith again, her mouth finding his. Keith rises with her in his arms and turns them around, lowering Allura to the edge of the bed, her legs dangling over the edge.

He kisses his way down her throat as he slides down her body pausing to suckle on her nipple. His knees land on the pillow Allura had left on the floor as Keith continues to suck on her nipple. A soft moan escapes Allura as Keith continues his journey down her stomach, pausing to nip and kiss different areas.

Keith stops at her belly button and dips his tongue into it repeatedly, listening to the sounds that continue to escape Allura. Keith slides his fingers along her slit before separating the folds and fingering her clitoris. Allura rises up off of the bed, "Keith!"

Keith pushes her back down, "My turn love…" Allura lies back down on the bed and feels Keith pull her down a bit more before his head disappears between her legs. She braces herself then gasps as his tongue replaces his fingers and the feather light flicks of his tongue have her writhing on the bed.

The pressure builds within Allura as she feels Keith's tongue slide down and begin teasing the opening to her vagina. She jerks when his tongue flicks lightly inside then back out again. A deep moan escapes her as Keith's tongue continues to mimic sex with quick strokes.

Allura stops breathing for a moment then cries out Keith's name as the orgasm hits her. Keith sits up and watches the expression on her face as she rides out the climax. He reaches up and grabs her hips to turn her over before pulling her down onto the pillow in front of him.

Bent over the edge of the bed, Allura feels Keith pushing into her from behind and cries out with the pleasure of finally having him fully inside of her. Keith lets out a deep groan of satisfaction and holds onto her hips as he begins thrusting.

Allura grips the blankets in front of her within her fists as Keith continues to thrust. She pushes her hips back to meet his thrusts and cries out as her second orgasm explodes out of her. Keith digs his fingers into her hips as he rides out her orgasm then pulls out to thrust once more before allowing himself to join her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later, Allura sighs as she runs her fingers along Keith's chest, her finger tips lightly caressing his nipple. She feels his fingers caressing her scalp as she turns her face to place a kiss in the middle of his chest, where his heart would be.

She listens to the low rumble coming out of his chest as he utters, "Keep that up my Queen and we won't be getting any sleep tonight."

Allura turns her face to smile up at Keith. She reaches up with a hand and lets her fingers move along his lips. She sighs deeply as he presses a kiss against her fingers, but her expression changes to one of contemplation. She studies his eyes for a moment before asking, "Why didn't you push her away?"

Keith's eyes fill with confusion, "Push who away?"

Allura takes a deep breath and sits up on the bed. She reaches down and caresses his cheek, "The night "the bitch" climbed on top of you and you woke up having sex with her. Why didn't you push her off?"

She watches as Keith's eyes close. When he doesn't re-open them immediately, she whispers, "Keith?"

His eyes slowly reopen and Allura is a bit shocked by the emotion in them. When he finally speaks, his voice breaks a little from the emotion, "Because I had hoped…" He stops as he turns his face away from her.

Allura caresses his cheek, "Keith…"

She watches as the muscles in his throat work before he turns back to her, "You have to understand…I think part of me fell in love with her when I first met her." He holds her gaze, "Soon after, I learned what kind of person she was, but couldn't work past my initial assessment that she was a lonely person just looking for someone to love her as her and not for her position."

Keith grabs Allura's hand and pulls it away from his cheek, but keeps it within his grasp. He studies Allura's eyes closely as he continues, "When I awoke to her on top of me, I was going to push her off but the look in her eyes stopped me. She looked at me with such tenderness; her eyes were pleading with me to…"

He stops when he can't continue anymore. Allura lies back down on top of him and kisses his cheek. She smiles softly at him, "Maybe a part of her did love you Keith…after all, she chose you to father her child. She could have gone to Lance or Hunk, but she chose you."

She watches as the muscles in his cheek move before he spits out, "Why send me away then?"

Allura smiles sadly at him, "Maybe seeing you every day was too much of a reminder about what could have been…"

Keith watches her closely before letting out a deep sigh, "I wish that were true Allura…"

Allura leans over him and kisses him softly on the lips. She smiles into his eyes, "I'm glad you went ahead with it Keith…otherwise there would be no Anna and I can't imagine a world without her in it."

At the mention of Anna's name, Keith's face lights up with a smile as he pulls Allura closer to him, "Neither can I…"


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to the last chapter of Siren's Song. Many thanks to my dear friends for their help and input as well as proofing, editing and in general, cheer leading. You ladies have been a blessing.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 9, until next time.

Mertz

Keith slowly awakens to a hand patting his cheek, "Daddy…wake up!"

He opens his eyes to find a pair of eyes very similar to his own staring at him, "Wake up Daddy, it's morning and I'm hungry."

A groan escapes him as Keith turns his head to look at the clock. Another groan escapes him as he turns back to Anna, "Sweetheart…it is only 5AM…what are you doing out of bed?"

She points toward the windows, "It's morning…the sun is coming up." Anna reaches down to pat his cheek again, "I'm hungry."

Keith lets out a deep yawn and is thankful Allura insisted he put on pajama bottoms before going to sleep as he throws back the blankets and rises from the bed, "Alright sweetheart, let's go find you some breakfast."

He picks her up into his arms and kisses her as he starts for the door. Anna stops him by exclaiming, "Daddy…what about Mommy?"

Keith glances back at the bed and smiles at his still sleeping wife before turning back to Anna, "Mommy needs her sleep." He kisses a laughing Anna again as he carries her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura awakens later as Keith sucks on her bottom lip. She opens her sleepy eyes to smile up at him, "Keith…"

Keith smiles and whispers, "Good morning sleepy head… Your daughter has already had her breakfast." He places another kiss on her lips before rising, "I brought you yours…"

Allura stretches and yawns before slowly sitting up in the bed as Keith brings a tray to her. He lifts the lid off and Allura smiles at the amount of food in front of her. She looks up into Keith's eyes, "I do hope you are planning on joining me…there is enough here to feed an army."

Keith laughs at her and picks up a strawberry off of the tray. He holds it out to her and Allura takes a bite off of it. He pops the remaining part of the berry into his mouth and leans over to kiss Allura. She gasps as his tongue gently laps at her lips before he pulls back to smile at her, "You taste nice…"

Allura smiles at him then picks up the tray and sets it aside. Keith arches a brow at her as she throws the blankets off of her. Allura leans over to him and kisses him lightly before sighing, "Nature calls…"

Keith starts laughing as Allura rises from the bed and starts walking toward the bathroom. She pauses as a wave of dizziness hits her and puts her hand to her head as pain suddenly streaks across her forehead. She lets out a cry of pain as she feels the world go black around her and can hear Keith yelling her name as she falls to the floor, hits her head and then can hear no more.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura slowly awakens to a pounding in her head and the sounds of machines beeping around her. She slowly forces her eyes open but is having trouble focusing on the people around her. She closes her eyes again as she hears a voice she knows, "She is coming around…"

Reaching up, she tries to touch her head only to have her hand taken and pulled away. She moans quietly before trying to open her eyes again and mumbling, "Lance…"

She hears a smirking laugh, "I love it…she has been in a coma for a week and the first name she says isn't her husband's!"

Next voice heard is Hunk's, "Shut up Lance!"

She feels a hand gently touch her cheek and the voice she loves whispers, "Come on love, open your eyes."

Allura forces her eyes open but the vision before her is blurry. She blinks several times and Keith's image slowly becomes clearer, "Keith?"

She watches a smile slowly cross his face, "Thank God you're alright!"

She smiles at him softly then her eyes drift to the other occupants of the room. She glances at Pidge and Hunk, who smile at her. Finally her eyes drift to Lance and her eyes grow wide, "Lance?"

Keith looks at her confused and then looks over at Lance before turning back to Allura again, "Allura, what's wrong?"

Tears fill her eyes as she looks away from Lance back to Keith, "He's fine…Lance is fine!" Keith glances back at Lance once more. He looks the same he always has, tan pants, blue shirt, black leather coat and a cocky, if somewhat confused grin on his face as he stands next to Hunk and Pidge.

Keith turns back to Allura, a questioning look on his face as he wipes the tears from her cheeks, "Are you feeling alright?"

Allura tries to sit up in the bed and Keith grabs a hold of her, "Not so fast…"

She tries to pull away from him, "But Keith, Lance is walking…and he has both eyes."

The smile leaves Lance's face, "Keith, should I get the doctor?"

Keith turns toward Lance and nods at him before turning back to Allura, "Take it easy love…everything is alright."

Allura's head snaps around when she hears Hunk speak, "Maybe the pregnancy is causing it…"

Pidge yells at him, "HUNK!" and Keith turns to glare at him. Hunk looks askance at Keith and Pidge as Allura whispers, "Pregnant?" Keith turns back to Allura and smiles at her, "Yes, Dr. Gorma confirmed it shortly after we brought you in."

A panicky look crosses her features, "The baby…"

Keith reaches down to caress her cheek, "Everything is fine Allura, both you and the baby are fine."

Allura settles back against her pillows and suddenly feels exhausted. She smiles up at Keith as her eyes close, "She will be just like you…"

Keith arches his eyebrows at her then turns as Dr. Gorma walks in, "Let's get her Majesty checked out."

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening Keith lies in bed with Allura as she tells him every detail of the world she had occupied for the last week. Keith sighs as he pulls Allura closer to him, "Allura it was just a dream…"

She nuzzles Keith's chest as she listens to the sound of his beating heart, "I know…but it all seemed so real." She lifts her head to look at him, "Even if it was a dream, I just want to know that everyone is alright."

Keith smiles down at her as his fingers trail along her cheek, "That is the wonderful thing about dreams Allura…you can make the end anything you want."

She smiles at him as he reaches over to turn off the light, pulls her close to him and they both fall asleep.

As her mind drifts in her sleep, she looks down upon the scene before her as if an observer…

Allura pulls away from Keith, anger seething from her, "This is ridiculous, I would never agree to marry you."

He smiles at her as he walks toward her with the grace of a panther stalking his prey. His voice sounds low and soothing, "Oh, but you did my dear. Once more, you signed documents in front of several very reliable witnesses that as King, my authority overrules yours."

She turns away from him to look out the window and her gaze falls on Black lion. _How very like that lion he is…_ She gasps when his hands grasp her upper arms and slowly, sensuously, his fingers slide down her arms as his lips smoothly begin caressing the skin of her neck.

Shivering as her body begins to respond, Allura pulls away from Keith to turn to face him. Keith smiles into her sapphire eyes, which fill with a combination of desire and anger, "Stop that…I haven't given you permission to touch me."

The smile never leaves his lips. If anything it becomes more sensual, "But I don't need your permission my love…as your husband I am allowed to touch you as often as I wish."

She opens her mouth to argue, but no words come out as he pulls her into his arms and begins kissing her with an intensity that leaves her breathless and wanting more. She puts her hands up on his chest to push him away, but Keith just tightens his hold on her as the kiss continues.

As his tongue strokes her mouth, exploring its every crevice, Allura sighs as her body finally surrenders and her arms move up his chest to encircle his neck. Keith's hands move along her back and slowly unzip her gown, pushing it off of her body.

Her shift soon follows and Keith breaks off the kiss to lift her into his arms to carry her to the bed. As he lays her down on the mattress he lies down on top of her, his weight pushing her into the softness of the mattress as his mouth once again attaches to hers.

Keith's hand slides up her side to caress her breast as his mouth moves along Allura's jawbone to nuzzle her neck. Allura whimpers as he slowly moves down her body and suckles on the nipple his hand had previously teased.

That hand moves lower to drift between her legs and begins to tease her slit. Allura gasps and pulls on his hair as a finger slides into her. Keith lifts his head up to gaze into her brilliant blue eyes, "Yes my love?"

Allura stares into his dark eyes, knowing what he wants from her, but doesn't want to give in. She remains silent as the look in his eyes smolders. He raises an eyebrow at her as his finger slides out of her and back across her slit once more. She gasps and can stay quiet no longer, "Please Keith…"

He smiles tenderly at her, "Please what?"

A low moan escapes her as she pulls on his shoulders, "Please…make love to me."

He leans down and kisses her lips lightly before answering, "Your wish is my command."

Keith rises and quickly removes his clothing before rejoining her on the bed. As she closes her eyes and wraps her legs around him, Keith quickly pushes into her and they both groan out with pleasure. He stays still within her as he leans down to kiss her lips once more.

She reopens her eyes, a questioning look within them as he smiles down at her, "You are going to learn how to love Allura…and you are going to begin showing that love to the people around us, especially our daughter."

Her eyes narrow on him, "How do you know about love?"

He caresses her cheek before answering, "You taught me…"

Confusion fills her eyes as he leans down to kiss her once more before beginning to move within her. As Keith continues to move within her, Allura's pleasure builds and she grips more firmly onto Keith's shoulders before throwing her head back and crying out her climax. Keith soon joins her, his face resting in her neck for a few moments while he tries to recover.

Keith finally pushes himself up to gaze down upon his wife, the woman for years he has called "the bitch". Smiling at her, he leans down and kisses her lightly and is pleasantly surprised when she returns the kiss, her fingers in his hair.

Keith lifts his head and gazes into her languid blue eyes, "I love you Allura and no matter what you do I always will." He watches as a flurry of emotions cross Allura's features before she whispers, "Teach me about love…"

A brilliant smile crosses his lips as he leans down to gently kiss her once more.


End file.
